


Waiting for the Flowers

by ZHOU66YO



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 红楼梦
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 16:23:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 29,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16099349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZHOU66YO/pseuds/ZHOU66YO
Summary: “……一刻钟后，黛玉穿着红裙子走下来，带着羞涩的笑容。入秋的空气有些燥。里德尔仰头看她，发现自己是在看一面镜子。她在全力掩饰她空虚的自傲，而他则费尽心思地要藏住他的自卑。当然，那自卑藏在野心的华丽裘皮之下，很少有人能看得透里德尔那温文尔雅的表面；而在未来的几十年，也只有她一个人，破开他的表皮，又一把扯开那件遮羞的裘皮衣。她那双黑眼睛从一开始就看透他了。里德尔一惊，一种难以言喻的赤/裸感瞬间席卷全身。……”





	1. Chapter 1

#Then#  
　　1934年，汤姆·里德尔8岁，一次重要的转折将在这一年发生。科恩夫人不小心说走了嘴，几天后会有某位大人物来收*养孩子——光明终于照进这个阴暗的孤儿院，里德尔听到这个消息起，立刻私下里做准备。  
　　这个孤儿院属伦敦最次等，孩子们要么从大街上捡来的，要么是瘾君子的遗孤。孩子们都穿着最下等的麻布衣服，皮肤泛着的缺少营养和日照的枯黄色。整栋房子还都充斥着霉味，简而言之，这是个被市民遗忘的老鼠洞。打里德尔有记忆起，没有一个孩子真正被收*养过。  
　　  
　　总之，几天过后，“大人物”终于来了。里德尔了这个机会，没出现任何波折，最后被带上刻着家徽、装饰豪华的马车的孩子是他。值得一提的是，其他几个稍稍有竞争力的对手都在这个节骨眼上莫名其妙得了病，还有一个格外乖巧的女孩说起了胡话，显露出令人担忧的痴呆儿的征兆来。  
　　到底发生了什么，只有汤姆·里德尔心里清楚。  
　　  
　　那对发善心的夫妇是黄种人，发音是Lynn，汤姆听不懂他们的语言，但不妨碍他察觉出这家人地位显赫。提前几天他就已经收起身上所有的棱角，直到被领到院长室，被带到Lynn家的马车上，他一直竭力表现得非常有礼貌——这很难，他没有多少途径接触上流人物去模仿他们。  
　　林家夫妇感受出了他这种用力感，但可能是天赋的原因，里德尔这样急切的心态并不让人厌烦，反而能叫人产生怜惜感。  
　　  
　　除了孤儿院，林家夫妇还去了这片城区的其他几个地方，捐了几次款，合了几次影，还接受了采访。在此期间，里德尔就静静留在车厢里，对自己将要挤进的生活静静一窥。  
　　车厢内的几个纺织物的边角标记有Lynn家的姓氏，拼写是Lin而不是里德尔以为的Lynn，还有一个异国文字，林。  
　　里德尔努力记下了。  
　　一个问题跃进脑海，如果被要求改上Lin这个姓氏怎么办？  
　　答案紧跟着瞬间出现：他会照做的。  
　　如果能让他们开心，换上个异国姓氏也无所谓。从院长接待的毕恭毕敬的态度和这辆马车的内部装饰看，Lin肯定代表着一个有势力的家族，而Riddle——来自于死在街头的落魄女人的夫家——没多大希望能带来价值。  
　　  
　　车子离开市区，蓝色的天和山谷交接连绵，马车靠垫软乎乎的，即使里德尔因为拘束而一直保持着几乎不变的姿势，他也未感到太大的不适，一点儿都不像他在孤儿院里那张硬*邦邦的弹簧床。  
　　林家夫妇以为他在看窗外，其实他悄悄在观察车厢内垫上金线绣的繁饰花纹，还有其中镶嵌的水晶。  
　　  
　　这个家庭很富有。  
　　里德尔爱上了林家。  
　　  
　　马车驶近豪华的庄园——里德尔无法说出这庄园是什么级别的豪华，因为这是他出生以来见过的第一个庄园。他走进那大理石砌的坚硬洁白的屋子，飞快盘算未来的思维好歹是当机了片刻。室内巴洛克风格臃肿繁杂的线条和色彩，满满当当的明显很贵的装饰品，无一不让里德尔激动到腿软。  
　　  
　　【这就是我的家。】  
　　里德尔朝林氏夫妇报以腼腆的笑。  
　　【总有一天……都是我的。】  
　　  
　　他沉溺在疯狂的幻想里，所以，忽然出现的一个女孩无疑给他一个相当大的打击——他差点变了脸色。在林家夫妇友好的介绍中，里德尔稳住心思，竭力友好地问候林家夫妇的这位侄女。  
　　她不是直系血亲。  
　　还会有别的竞争者吗？里德尔记下这个问题。  
　　  
　　这女孩与他年纪相仿。他得与她搞好关系。  
　　里德尔友好地冲她点头：“你好。”  
　　她的眼睛从林氏夫妇那里扫过，最后才直视里德尔，但不长，不到一秒她又垂下眼帘，去看别的地方了。  
　　  
　　她看上去不强势。那最好。再好不过。  
　　林夫人说了她的名字，听起来像是“die eu”。“Die"—— 里德尔觉得有些滑稽，他们知道这孩子的名字里带了个“死”字吗？  
　　  
　　林夫人说：“黛玉，你可以带汤姆去看他的新房间吗？”  
　　黛玉微点头。  
　　“别担心行李。”林夫人冲里德尔笑笑。  
　　里德尔瞬间有些局促。他根本没有多少随身用品，那个手提箱里的东西在这个家面前全都是废品。  
　　  
　　他跟着那名字不祥的孩子沿阶梯螺旋而上，阳光从窗外洒进来， 落在红色的地毯上。  
　　  
　　#####  
　　Now  
　　#####  
　　  
　　二十岁的汤姆·里德尔在床上睁开眼。  
　　他杀了个麻瓜——那老农夫不是重点，重点是里德尔利用他的死完成了他的第三件魂器。他想要凑齐七个，这样比较保险，同时七本身也是一个不错的数字。  
　　他盯着帷帐顶，目光在细微熟悉的皱褶间徘徊。  
　　拉文克劳的冠冕作魂器……他很满意，从那愚笨的拉尔文克劳后代的灵魂那里巧妙套来情报的过程让他得意了好久。  
　　剩下还有四个，如果，如果他能找到斯莱特林的什么遗物……  
　　  
　　不对。  
　　晨曦沙沙的声音轻声提示着违和，里德尔意识到不对，从刚睡醒的恍惚中完全醒来，飞快地扫视这个房间。  
　　这是林家庄园的房间。  
　　每个角落都再熟悉不过。与多年前来的最后一督无异，连半颗灰尘都不曾多出。  
　　  
　　问题是，林家已经在好几年前垮了。  
　　有那么几秒，里德尔近乎恍惚，以为自己在一个荒唐的童年旧梦里。  
　　  
　　“Dorean！”一个名字立刻跳进脑海，里德尔语带威胁地说：“多瑞娅，我知道是你。”  
　　他准备站起来，却发现两只手被捆在两边的床柱上。“什——你在越界。别玩了。”他对空气说。空气安安静静的，没有回音。  
　　魔杖也不见了。里德尔只能屈服于简单的两条绳子。  
　　  
　　里德尔把身子支起来，搜索自己最后的记忆。他杀了那种地的老麻瓜，没错，他完成了魂器。然后他被袭击；醒来，躺在旧房间的旧床上。  
　　该死，他的魂器呢？　　  
　　“别做蠢事。”他看向窗外，窗外粉色的花朵正在绽放，“多瑞娅，那冠冕对我来说很重要——非常重要，你知道的。”  
　　  
　　#####  
　　Then  
　　#####  
　　接近正午，阳光填满整个房间，几乎像室外一样明亮。里德尔从前的屋子只有一个没有抽屉大的小窗子，透不过多少阳光进来，倒是很能在冬天里漏风。  
　　  
　　“这就是你的卧室，里面所有的东西以后都是你的私人用品。”林家的小姐停在这房间外，说话还带着些异国人士的生疏。  
　　  
　　一张带帷幔的大床，被面上的花纹在阳光下唱起赞歌，房间里还有桌子，大衣橱，某只灰色皮毛兽类的地毯。  
　　  
　　里德尔深呼吸。控制表情。他转过身冲仍站在门口的黛玉笑笑。“谢谢。”  
　　那姑娘没有走进来，也没有重复介绍一遍她那个难发音的名字的意思。  
　　“你可以叫我汤姆。”里德尔主动示好。“除非……”他顿了一下，“他们会给我一个新名字。”里德尔很小心地控制自己的语气不显得抱怨或者轻浮。  
　　“他们不会。名字是我们的过去，汤姆。”她说：“至于我，伯父给我赠过英式的名字……多瑞娅。”  
　　“Doreen？”  
　　“Dorean.”  
　　  
　　尽管态度决称不上热络，黛玉算是完成了介绍林宅的任务。她说话慢悠悠的，总给人一种喘不上气的感觉，精神也不算太好。里德尔不由暗自关注她的健康问题。  
　　“家庭书房在楼上，藏书是很够的。这宅子后有好几个花园，你可以叫管家带你去。”她每说一句，会顿一下，两只眼睛紧紧盯着里德尔，他不知道该怎么反应，只能微笑着点头。  
　　  
　　“我们在一楼用餐，会客室的旁边。除了伯父伯母的房间和私人书房，其他房间你都可以进。还有，地下是仆人的地方。”她告辞，“以后还有什么事情，尽管来问我。”  
　　  
　　黛玉走后，他慢慢走到窗边，窗外视野开阔，精心打理过的草坪和花朵在烈日下绽放生命力。里德尔却扭头在看那张大床，看起来柔软暖和，起码有他从前的床的三倍宽，躺上去一定非常舒服。  
　　他伸出手，轻轻摸了摸被面。  
　　  
　　用不到一周，林如嵩便喜欢上了这个养子。尽管一开始的收养只不过是为了传达一种对当地友好的信息，但是里德尔的出色令林如嵩真的把这个孩子当做亲密的子侄来看待。他甚至要求里德尔同黛玉一起去听家庭教师讲课了。  
　　如果这是个白人家庭，也许里德尔可以放松一点。但是这庄园里肤色分明，三位黄种的主子，剩下的白皮肤佣人，以及他。他搞不清自己应该放在哪一方的位置上。  
　　里德尔睡不好。  
　　他尽力掩饰自己受到的压力，加倍地不留痕迹地讨好这家人，甚至刻意增长了在太阳下的活动时间——他本就是黑发，若是能晒黑些，也许在餐桌边上时，自己那双苍白的手就不会那么显眼。  
　　  
　　里德尔仍记得第一次和黛玉一起去赴同龄人的小聚会。  
　　那天天色淡蓝，香风拂面，马车缓缓前行，前往一个出身权贵的少爷小姐们的聚会。  
　　  
　　穿过市中心的时候，马车的速度慢下来，最后干脆停在路边上。陪着他们的家庭教师丽娜有些不耐烦：“让我到前面看看吧，小姐。”  
　　里德尔也看向她。  
　　黛玉懒懒地：“急什么？”  
　　  
　　丽娜只好靠回靠背上。里德尔礼貌地冲她笑了笑，稍显局促的家庭教师便露出感激的笑容来。说是教师，其实她并没有太高深的学问。教学任务主要落在另一位夫人身上，丽娜反倒更像位保姆。  
　　里德尔看向黛玉，她正垂眼把玩着一小簇花，刚从花园摘来，上面还带有水珠。  
　　里德尔捏了下掌心，向后靠了靠，想坐得舒服些。  
　　  
　　“看哪，妈妈！”  
　　道路旁边几步远的地方是一家玩偶的店。橱窗里摆了六个不同大小的娃娃，几乎淹没在层层叠叠的蕾丝海洋里。  
　　小姑娘趴在窗子上，眼里充满了欢乐：“妈妈！看她的眼珠，像真的一样！”  
　　里德尔扫视那母亲的穿着，打着补丁的衣服洗得褪色。她们买不起，他暗自撇嘴。  
　　  
　　黛玉也看向那母女俩，稍有动容。眼神转回来，正和里德尔探究的目光对视。他迅速扯出一个笑来，她没笑，但好像微微点了点头。  
　　里德尔看不透她。他有些紧张，但她令他看不透说明她不是像从前那些伙伴一般蠢，所以里德尔不讨厌这个法律上的姊妹，暂时。  
　　  
　　路边有士兵打扮的一小队人拨开人群挤过去，橱窗边温馨的一幕被破坏了，母亲变了脸色，拉着女儿匆匆离去。丽娜终于坐不住，她探出车厢，向过路的人打听。  
　　“好像是死人了。前面的街区，有一户全死了。”  
　　黛玉没有接茬。丽娜瞧她脸色，虽然仍然好奇，但没再出去打听。  
　　  
　　因为路上的堵塞，他们稍稍有些迟到。  
　　黛玉同这宅子的主人史密斯公爵问好，然后带着里德尔走向会客厅，丽娜要在另一个房间等着。已经去了公学的大孩子三三两两地低声讨论，还没到学龄的孩子们零零散散地聚着。  
　　管家引着黛玉和里德尔进去。里德尔感觉到安静以门口为中心，荡漾到整个房间。注目没有发展到令人不适的地步，孩子们很快收回目光，然后重新开始谈话，但是都在拿眼角留神这边的情况。  
　　  
　　里德尔的心在扑通跳。林家的重要程度超出他的想象。他愈发小心起来，不动神色地观察着其他人。  
　　黛玉把带来的礼物和花交给一个红发男孩，后者赞美了几句，叫佣人去取花瓶和水来，几分钟后，那束花被摆在一个阳光充足的位置。他们就在附近的小几边坐下了。  
　　黛玉介绍双方，这些少爷小姐们的态度还算和善。接着他们讨论衣服款式，讨论点心，还约着下周去骑马。这时候距里德尔初入府已快半年，经过半年来的拼命学习，今天他还算流利地融入了这场对话。  
　　好，他对自己说，一定要让他们维持这样的态度。  
　　  
　　里德尔试着在恰当的时候讲了一个笑话，把他们成功逗乐。  
　　“你太妙了。”那红发男孩竟主动夸赞。  
　　“谢谢，”里德尔刻意作出腼腆的样子来，他顿了下，选择称呼对方的姓氏，“史密斯。”  
　　史密斯伸长胳膊拍拍他：“好伙计。”  
　　  
　　与此同时，另外两个女孩子不加掩饰地冲他笑，其实是在暗自欣赏里德尔好看的容貌。里德尔对这眼神十分熟悉，他已经学会伪装出一套浑不自知的、清爽好看的笑容来。这些表情他已经在丽娜小姐身上成功试验过很多次，辅以言语交流，在恰当的时机，甚至有几次让那位业已成年的小姐不由地露出痴迷的表情。  
　　  
　　下一个话题里，他们讨论到某本书的时候，红发男孩本杰明·史密斯主动问起里德尔的意见来。“你怎么看？”  
　　里德尔用眼角瞟了黛玉一眼，她正随着大家的目光看向他，并没有什么不悦的神色。  
　　【她不难对付。虽然看不透，但是并不是会碍事的那种类型。】  
　　在酝酿回答的时候，里德尔脑中闪过这句评价。  
　　  
　　然后他就那本书发表了几句见解：“不从作者的社会背景考虑， 而是单看家庭关系的话，那个故事又可以得到完全不同的视野——”刚说出开头，几名听众就被抓住了，里德尔心里得意，他为了今天的聚会，早早几周前就开始做准备。  
　　我会融入这里的。  
　　  
　　“嗨，伊丽莎白，”有人插话进来，然而此时里德尔还没有讲完。“多瑞娅——抱歉，我还在学习你中国名字的发音——da、大玉？哦，还有本杰明——精神还是不错？”这是个高个儿男生，他夸张地转个身，口气未免过度热情。“瞧哪，海莲娜也来了。”  
　　海莲娜露出甜甜的笑来，本杰明·史密斯支起身子和来者握了下手：“托马斯。”  
　　  
　　里德尔在托马斯插话的一瞬间就住了嘴，僵着调整了下姿势，微笑地看着来者。  
　　可黛玉却没笑：“托马斯，如果你没注意到的话，在你打断我们之前，汤姆正在讲话。”  
　　  
　　“哦，哦，这位。”托马斯带着古怪的语气转向里德尔，后者犹豫了一下，僵着脖子，没站起来。“这不是那个孤儿嘛，多瑞娅。”托马斯上下打量里德尔，可嘴里仍是在对着黛玉说。  
　　“林家的养子。”黛玉说：“史迪森先生。”她在两个姓氏上加了重音。  
　　不止他们这一圈，附近的人都露出微笑。看来史迪森这个姓氏的并不足以支撑这个男孩的不善。  
　　最后是这场聚会的主人史密斯打了圆场。  
　　  
　　回来的路上，里德尔一直坐立不安的。她帮了他，之后却又一副淡漠的态度。  
　　他看不透她，以至于几乎开始讨厌她。但有一次，他开始在她眼睛里看见了自己。这不是说瞳孔里的投影什么的，而是一种难以捉捕的感觉。  
　　快入秋，市立将有连着好几场的盛大宴会。林夫人为此给黛玉置办了几套华丽的裙子，搭配首饰，那样的手笔堪比对待亲子。也有里德尔的一份，档次上没有明显差距，但内中心意分配，在里德尔看来，是存在不同的。  
　　里德尔同样也察觉到，黛玉不会喜欢这几套颜色明丽、设计上等的长裙，她的口味总很寡淡。于是里德尔起了看戏的心思。  
　　  
　　黛玉笑着感谢林夫人，然后点头拿着衣服去房间试穿。里德尔抱起自己的那几套跟在后面，几乎怀疑自己之前对黛玉品味的判断。  
　　然后他想起来，黛玉也只是林夫人的侄女而已。比里德尔好很多，但仍与林家夫妇隔有一层。  
　　  
　　里德尔走着神，换上了新礼服，走出门，第一眼向楼梯相反的方向看去。门仍紧闭着，里德尔顿了下，回到林夫人身边去等着。  
　　一刻钟后，黛玉穿着红裙子走下来，带着羞涩的笑容。入秋的空气有些燥。里德尔仰头看她，发现自己是在看一面镜子。

　　她在全力掩饰她空虚的自傲，而他则费尽心思地要藏住他的自卑。  
　　当然，那自卑藏在野心的华丽裘皮之下，很少有人能看得透里德尔那温文尔雅的表面；而在未来的几十年，也只有她一个人，破开他的表皮，又一把扯开那件遮羞的裘皮衣。  
　　  
　　她那双黑眼睛从一开始就看透他了。  
　　里德尔一惊，一种难以言喻的赤/裸感瞬间席卷全身。林夫人把他和黛玉拉在一起摆弄着姿势，琢磨着要给他们找个画师。高档次的衣料贴着他的皮肤发出细微的舒适的声音，里德尔浑身发毛。  
　　  
　　里德尔如此清楚地记得他有生以来第一次去聚会的全程的细节，不全因为个小冲突，同时也因为那是他第一次听说那个病。  
　　那场来势汹汹的热病在由一个小商贩带来，在伦敦城区爆发，那天造成拥堵的正是第六户的死亡。丽娜的父母住在伦敦另一头，每逢休假她都要走很长一段路，这恐怖的传染病也是她第一个听来的。  
　　  
　　林家听取了最权威的医生的建议做了防御措施，唯一一个得病的倒不是那个大着胆子穿过病情最严重街道的丽娜，而是黛玉。  
　　里德尔疑心是丽娜把病毒带到这个家里来的。但是指责于事无补。先是一个医生，然后是好几个，都是城里顶尖的，带着他们的学徒，在家里进进出出。  
　　里德尔在走廊向里望，她脸上的红晕日日在加深。那时候他们之间的关系已经相当密切了。  
　　  
　　她不能死。里德尔回自己房间，坐在床上，瞪着衣橱上的木纹。  
　　她不能死。  
　　可里德尔无能为力。  
　　头一次，他发现自己不是自由的，生命中的每一个选择他都仅仅把握在手里，可这次他发现眼前没有岔路，直直通向她的死亡。他痛恨这样没有选择的境地。  
　　  
　　林先生恳求医生竭尽全力，那医生盯着地板：“我们都在为她祈祷。”  
　　里德尔不信所谓神明那一套。但是医生走后，他忍不住辨认了下教堂所在的方向。  
　　“你去哪儿？”丽娜小姐问。  
　　“你应该在照顾多瑞娅。”里德尔看到门厅的丽娜， 口气阴沉地说。  
　　“我这就上去，”丽娜扶了扶滑出来的头发：“你去哪儿？”  
　　“我去散散心。”  
　　  
　　里德尔本来是朝另外一个方向去的，可是每逢岔路，他就忍不住挑着朝教堂方向的路走。本来只打算在庄园附近绕个圈子就回去，可顶着头上的阴云和萧瑟的秋风，走着走着，一抬头，那教堂不意外地出现在远处道旁。  
　　彩玻璃透进来的光都是惨灰的。教堂里还有人，三三两两，破旧衣服，满面愁容。里德尔一直向前走，近距离去仰视那座受难像。  
　　【帮帮她。】里德尔盯着主的面孔。【我宁愿拿我最珍贵的东西去换。】  
　　  
　　受难像被灿烂的晴天照亮，五彩的光洒进教堂，穿着考究的宾客置身在华美素净的装饰间，崇敬赞叹地望着里德尔和她的婚礼。庄贵的音乐在梁间萦绕……  
　　  
　　来祈祷的穷人发出咳嗽声，接着是大口大口的喘息。里德尔挪动脚步向更深处让了让，撞上了神父。  
　　“里德尔先生。”神父讶异又悲悯地说。  
　　里德尔讨厌被悲悯。外面的滂沱大雨不知道什么时候开始的。  
　　“你是坐马车来的吧。”雨声和咳嗽声在教堂的空顶里回荡，几乎要把神父的声音盖过去。  
　　里德尔摇头。  
　　“那就先坐下歇歇吧。”神父指着一处清净的空位。  
　　  
　　里德尔借走一把教堂的伞，顶着风走进雨里。  
　　鞋子和裤子在几步外就被完全打湿了，贴在皮肤上，将风雨的寒气加倍。里德尔回头扫了眼那座教堂，在硕大雨点的锤砸中俨然不动。  
　　【我宁愿拿我最珍贵的东西去换……】  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

魔法学校向里德尔揭露其存在时，里德尔以为他终于找到了自己的与众不同之处。可在霍格沃茨的第一周，他遭受了生平中最大的打击。他不得不慢慢品味出一点，他不仅不是个魔法方面的天才，甚至在实践咒语的过程中，他比同学们都要稍落后一些。  
　　“老师，我想问，是我咒语哪里念得不对吗？”里德尔问，其中的焦虑不是假装出来的。  
　　“不，抱歉，里德尔先生，你做的完全正确，”魔咒课老师为难地说——脸上带着怜悯，“你只是需要多加练习。”  
　　你只是没有天资。  
　　里德尔扯起笑：“好的老师，我会努力的。”  
　　  
　　他扭头就走，走出魔咒课教室的时候几乎是小跑着，仿佛刚才老师的安慰是一句亟待逃离的恶咒。黛玉教室外等着。里德尔没理她头也不回地走过去。  
　　在走廊拐角，他狠狠撞上了一个高年级学生的肩膀，却没心思道歉，只想藏在图书馆的书堆里，或许在能找到什么挽救的秘方。  
　　黛玉在他后面停下了，对那几个学生道歉。她望着里德尔挺直脊梁在人群里穿梭。她想，他大概不愿意自己跟着。

　　“斯莱特林总这么傲。”刚才里德尔撞到的是个四年级的拉文克劳，旁边还有三个同伴。  
　　“抱歉。他平时不是这样的，”黛玉说，“他最近不太顺。”  
　　她态度和气，拉文克劳们也不好说什么，冷冷点头，抬步欲走， 后面追了上来：“修！”一个男生从那边赶过来：“你的课本夹在我的行李里了。”  
　　追来的人也像是名新生，大笑着把一本书塞在一个拉文克劳手里。  
　　  
　　“你害我好几节课的学习质量下降了,伊登。”修随手把书塞进包里。  
　　修和伊登有相同的绿眼睛，像是兄弟。但是伊登是穿着赫奇帕奇的袍子，他瞄到站在另一侧的女孩正准备离开，眼睛一亮：“嗨！”他拨开自己的哥哥挤过去：“你看起来很眼熟，我们在哪儿见过吗？”  
　　  
　　几个拉文克劳的前辈发出笑声，有人在后面轻道：“这搭讪词可不算聪明。”  
　　黛玉看了看伊登：“可能在礼堂吧。”  
　　“不，我不是这个意思。”  
　　修和同学们暗笑着绕过这两个一年级的学生，其中一个用力拍了拍伊登的肩膀。修则丢给他一个责备的眼神。  
　　  
　　“我解释不清，”伊登没搭理那些人，仍眼睛亮晶晶地盯着黛玉，“你没有同样的感觉吗？”  
　　“抱歉。”  
　　伊登丝毫不气馁，他从书包里扯出课程表来飞快一扫：“斯莱特林和赫奇帕奇一起上的课在第三周！——今天才是第一周的周末，我真不能相信！”  
　　  
　　黛玉忍不住笑了：“你应该相信学校发的课程表才是。我是多瑞娅·林。”她伸出手。  
　　“哦，哦，”伊登回以更大的笑容，忙把课程表塞到另一只手上，轻轻握住黛玉的手，“伊登。伊登·艾森伯格。全家都是善于算计的拉文克劳，除了我。”  
　　“我出身麻瓜家庭。”  
　　“那也一定个是很棒的家庭，”伊登由衷的说，“你看起来优雅极了了。”  
　　“谢谢，”黛玉又笑了：“我得走了。回见，伊登。”  
　　“拜，多瑞娅……”  
　　  
　　伊登·艾森伯格不是黛玉在霍格沃茨交的第一个朋友，但他绝对是最热情的一个，于是他们很快就熟起来。  
　　另一方面，里德尔天赋缺随着课程的开展明显，他的苦恼和愤怒与日俱增，完全没在注意黛玉的交友动向。每到周末或是没课的下午，里德尔沉着脸就钻进图书馆，埋首书堆，而且每次黛玉出现，他都会明显地变得更暴躁。  
　　伊登总挑阳光晴朗的时机约黛玉出去，看看风景什么的。经常，伊登大几个月的表姐——拉文克劳的克洛伊·斯诺会跟来。黛玉和她也聊得很来。三个人成为了一个奇妙的跨学院组合。  
　　  
　　#  
　　“圣诞你打算回去过吗，多瑞娅？”  
　　黛玉点头。  
　　伊登不掩沮丧之情：“这是我们在学校的第一个假期啊。修说这里的圣诞节气氛特别棒。”  
　　“别这么讲，黛玉对这个世界不熟悉，肯定比你更想家的。”克洛伊说。  
　　他们在城堡露台上，看草场上的学生为初雪而上蹿下跳。雪花零零散散地飞进来。黛玉把半张脸藏在银绿色相间的围巾里，伊登对手指哈着气，斜眼偷看她。  
　　  
　　“里德尔也回去吗？”克洛伊问。  
　　“恩。”  
　　“学校对他来说压力太大，他应该回去散散心，”克洛伊动了动，趴在墙垛上：“看得出来，他进取心特别强。”  
　　  
　　“汤姆挺和气的。”伊登说。  
　　“他是很有礼貌。可多瑞娅是我们年级最棒的学生——他们的关系那么好，里德尔比不上她，心里肯定会有点不好受。”克洛伊转过脸关心，“他最近情况怎么样？”　　  
　　黛玉感受到伊登关切的目光。她对克洛伊笑笑，照实答了：“还不错。我尽力在功课方面帮他。”

　　圣诞假期终于到了。假期要回家的学生们拖着箱子、乱哄哄地挤出休息室。黛玉等了几分钟，里德尔和同班同学一起出来，气氛轻松，有说有笑的。里德尔伪装得很好，但她能感觉到他并不高兴。  
　　他们和另外三个斯莱特林的同学坐在一个车厢里。黛玉掏出本书看，时不时回答他们一两句，心里有点不耐。  
　　“学长说开萨拉查·斯莱特林有个密室留在霍格沃茨，”叫格林的那个说，“里面藏着可怕的武器。”  
　　另一个嘟囔了几句，半信半疑。而坐在黛玉对面的女生则兴致勃勃地问：“哦，什么武器？”  
　　“吃人且喷火的怪物。”格林说：“还永生。所以它们能活到现在！”  
　　“我也听说过，据说为了去除劣质的巫师，”里德尔微微一点头，“按照那位创始人的性子，确实很有可能做出这样的事。”  
　　格林得到里德尔的支持，顿时神气起来。  
　　  
　　时值1937年，对于巫师们来说，这只是漫长和平时期中一个无聊的年份，几个孩子讨论着来武器的杀伤力，言辞间不无动乱和暴力的兴趣。然而这个时候，麻瓜的世界里正闹得天翻地覆，这样的话题令她心里叹息，连手里的书也读不进去几行了。  
　　列车走到一半，女生斯维尔提议去别的车厢找乐子，黛玉没跟着去，低头对着书发了会儿呆，抬头才看见里德尔也留着。  
　　  
　　“不跟着去么？”  
　　“话题太蠢了，”里德尔撇嘴，“创始人留下的武器……”他发出一声嗤笑。  
　　黛玉摩挲着指间的书页，望向里德尔。  
　　“怎么？”  
　　她没回答，合上书，抚平封面上细细的折痕，想了想，说：“还有两个小时才到， 你要休息会儿吗？”  
　　里德尔看了看走廊外，同学们没有回来的迹象。他从对面坐过来，身子一转，脑袋枕在她腿上。如同小时候无数次在花园的小憩。  
　　她感到他的肩膀渐渐放松，呼吸也舒缓下来，没多久就睡着了。  
　　黛玉打开刚才那本书重新看了起来。  
　　  
　　圣诞节时，林如嵩的事务更加繁忙，林夫人也走不开。他们叫丽娜带着车夫来接。黛玉和里德尔走出车站，丽娜快乐地上来迎接，同时带着因为没被告知具体站台号的疑惑和些许恼火。  
　　圣诞节如期开始，庄园内的佣人们散发着快乐的情绪，空气里则散播着冬日特有的煤烟味儿。真正属于林家的节日还在几个月后，但那时两个孩子会已离家，所以林家格外重视这个圣诞。鉴于圣诞前夕有盛大的皇家舞会，回来后大家都只会精疲力尽，林家的圣诞聚餐提前了一天。  
　　在这里，魔杖被留在楼上的卧室里。做什么得依靠双手或者佣人。两个孩子都有些不习惯。被问及学校的事情时（此时佣人们都被差遣开了），里德尔仍然热情地交谈，但偶尔看她的眼神总让她疑惑。  
　　自从开学起，他总这样望着她。黛玉觉得他是在为她出色的魔法天赋而责备她，这说明里德尔花了一个学年都仍旧没从自己不称意的魔法水平的打击中走出来。他是在自我折磨。她觉得他有点儿可怜。  
　　  
　　互道晚安之后，她去敲他的门。她进去之后，里德尔关上门，坐回床边盯着她，手里把玩着魔杖。这没有意义，离开学校之后施魔法是不被允许的。  
　　“所谓的天赋差距并不是十分重要，”她说：“前期学得慢不会决定你最终达到的高度。”  
　　里德尔露出一丝讥讽的笑。  
　　她以为他回到家里会轻松一点，没想到远离魔法世界之后，他身上的压力丝毫没有减轻。

　　里德尔讥讽的表情对这场对话的唯一帮助在于，它让黛玉有些着恼。“你现在真是一团糟。”  
　　“你想干什么？”里德尔忽然问。  
　　“你想干什么？”黛玉看着他手中的魔杖，“如果你讨厌魔法，又为什么这么在乎？”  
　　“我不讨厌魔法。”  
　　“你肯定是讨厌什么东西的。你整个学期都在怄气。”她把他说的像个幼稚的小孩子，里德尔猛地冷静下来。  
　　“也许我是讨厌你。”他盯住她的眼睛，在里面寻找什么。  
　　黛玉却笑了：“那样倒好了。”里德尔几乎是失措地看着她，生怕她猛地指控出他真正所讨厌的什么人。然而，她只镇定地走过来，坐到里德尔身边，轻轻握了握他放在床边的手。里德尔犹豫了一下，回握住。  
　　“我会一直陪着你。”她说。  
　　  
　　两个人一时沉默。  
　　过了不知多久，油灯呼哧闪烁一下，光影在房间中转了个圈，里德尔像是得了信号，忽然问：“那家伙是谁？”  
　　黛玉当然知道他指的是谁，含住笑意：“伊登只是一个朋友。”  
　　里德尔没说话，指头不自觉地在她手背上摩挲。  
　　“还有克洛伊，”她意识到两人握手时间太长，动了动手腕，挣脱了，“她人很不错，但是总把伊登当自己的玩具。”  
　　黛玉不在乎的口气取悦了里德尔，他侧头开心地望着她。空下来的那只手没有去摸魔杖，只是随意落在身侧。他望着稳定下来的油灯里的火光，说：“其实这样也不错。我们应该结识更多巫师家庭的朋友，毕竟我们在巫师界没有根基。”  
　　黛玉回过头来看他。他已经决定好以后就留在巫师界么？她还重未认真地考虑过这个问题。  
　　“你觉得呢？”他认真地问。  
　　黛玉想了想霍格沃茨里一切神奇的东西，画框，飞烛，魔法生物，又想了想麻瓜这边仅存不多的远亲。  
　　她点点头。  
　　里德尔脸上现出罕见的、由衷的喜悦。  
　　  
　　第二天他们去参加了皇家的舞会。尽管决定了以后留在巫师界，里德尔仍然对麻瓜们礼貌有加，维持着他最完美的假面，并乐于其中。黛玉同样不喜欢这些无聊的交道，她也伪装得很好，告诉所有来关心的人他们上个学期是去东方上了学。  
　　  
　　里德尔得到的最棒的圣诞礼物可能是礼物它们本身了。圣诞节一早，从英国各处飞来的猫头鹰简直要把他的屋子淹没了，里德尔得跑去楼下要了不少熏肉块上来给它们吃。厨子们狐疑地目送他小跑离开。  
　　  
　　里德尔在成群急着要进房子的猫头鹰中看到了其他的可能性。事实上，后来仔细对比发现，他收到的圣诞节贺卡比黛玉的还多，多两倍不止——在他成绩表现平平的情况下（私底下他做了苦功，也只是得到平平的成绩），仍然表现了想与他交好的态度。  
　　里德尔喂食了在雪夜中奔波多时的鸟儿们，然后匆匆去敲打黛玉的门。等她整理好，疑惑地过来之后，他已经想出了一个完善的未来计划。  
　　“我不用非得成为魔法最棒的那个啊，”他嗖的站起来，毫不顾惊到了仍在屋里歇脚的几只猫头鹰，对黛玉兴冲冲地说：“我来联络人们，你继续负责做年级第一，我们以后会很受欢迎的！”  
　　“好吗？”他睁大眼睛看着黛玉：“如果我们认识足够的人，会对毕业后的工作大有助力。你知道的，很多时候人脉要比魔法水平重要的多！”  
　　“你说的没错。”  
　　“太棒了！”里德尔抓住她的肩膀：“以后你可以继续同拉文克劳和赫奇帕奇的人交朋友么？”  
　　她点头。  
　　“好，好。我可以负责斯莱特林和格兰芬多……”快乐令他的脸微微发红，眼睛闪闪发光：“我们就这样做……”  
　　  
　　黛玉那时候想，如果他以这种方式接受自己魔法天赋上的缺陷，那也不错。魔法确实不是一切。想要在社会里成功，人际关系有时候甚至在重要程度中占上风。  
　　但事情却没有她预期的那样简单。在一年多后，二年级的期末考试中，黛玉的分数远超第二名近五十分，而里德尔却有两门没有通过，他与她的关系又瞬间跌入冰点。  
　　  
　　 当然，这不是多么重要的细节。在黛玉和里德尔为期七年的学生生涯中，他们争吵又和解的次数绝对难以计数——黛玉就算到最后也没能将里德尔那眼神中复杂的责备味道瓦解掉。里德尔在理论学习上不输任何人，可却在魔咒实践上屡屡受挫，没到快要爆发时，黛玉可以感受到他的隐忍的恼火瞄准的方向。  
　　里德尔通常不会把恼火发泄出来，当她发觉他又不搭理她时，便明白里德尔又在为魔法的事情闹别扭。有时她会骂他，有时只等着他发完脾气，自己若无其事地找她说话。


	3. Chapter 3

1991年9月，哈利·波特第一次踏上国王十字车站九又四分之三站台，满怀惊讶与憧憬，对在不远处静候的充满磨难的未来一无所知。霍格沃茨特快上，哈利曾首次遇见他最好的伙伴们：罗恩·韦斯莱，赫敏·格兰杰，以及纳威·艾森伯格。  
　　纳威·艾森伯格是个礼貌、安静的瘦男孩，深金色头发， 眼睛有点忧郁。他没像其他人知道哈利名字之后那样大惊小怪，仅仅是多看了哈利一眼。“真遗憾。”他轻轻地说，口气不强烈，但却给哈利很真诚的感觉。  
　　纳威·艾森伯格钻进另一个车厢，罗恩透过玻璃正好看见了他，等哈利抱着买来的糖果回来时，罗恩耸耸肩：“看来你已经见过纳威了。”  
　　“什么意思？我应该见见他么？”哈利问。  
　　  
　　“他没给你说？”罗恩挑了下眉：“我们都知道，你和他都符合那个预言的标准。”罗恩给哈利讲了那个预言。  
　　“神秘人打定主意要破坏那个预言，”罗恩有些敬畏地放低声音，龇着牙说，“他的咒语让纳威的父母重伤了，我爸爸说他们夫妻现在还在医院里，需要人照料。”  
　　哈利顿了下：“但是纳威幸存下来了……不是吗？那么，那个所谓的‘救世主’……”  
　　  
　　“符合预言的显然是你，”罗恩冲哈利用力摇了下头，手里摆弄着一个零食的包装：“打败神秘人的不是他——他祖母救了他，而你只身击退神秘人！所以，预言里的救世主是你，绝不会错！”  
　　哈利对这种崇拜的口气仍未习惯，脸上有点发烧。不好意思地笑了笑，才问：“纳威·艾森伯格的祖母救了他么？我以为神秘人不可战胜。”  
　　  
　　“哦不不，还是有一两个人能制住他的。稍等，”罗恩翻出了好几个奇怪的蛙形甜点，“巧克力蛙——也许你能在上面看到她。”  
　　哈利好奇地凑过去，包装被褪去后，是一块暴躁的巧克力。罗恩拿手把巧克力做的青蛙拨开，抠出下面的卡片：“哦，是邓布利多。”  
　　  
　　哈利接过这张卡，仔细看那上面的长胡子老人。罗恩在旁边向他解释邓布利多的伟大。  
　　他们没在这次买的这堆巧克力蛙中找到纳威的祖母。“她太年轻了，”罗恩耸肩，“相对于其他卡片上一百多岁的老巫师，多瑞娅·艾森伯格也不过是六十出头。”  
　　  
　　哈利还想了解更多巫师界的事情，但是一个棕色头发的女生进来提醒他们换衣服，顺便高傲地提醒罗恩鼻头有脏东西。这位友好的讲解员开始恼火地关注自己的鼻子，哈利便没好意思再拿无知的问题打扰他。  
　　  
　　#  
　　哈利和纳威·艾森伯格成为朋友，还是要感谢斯莱特林的那帮家伙。在一次魁地奇练习之后，马尔福和跟班们来找哈利的事，双方纠缠了一会儿，人群中冷不丁射来一道咒语，把马尔福举到了两米多高的地方然后丢下来。  
　　克拉布和高尔匆匆忙忙去找下黑手的人，但是格兰芬多们边起哄边鼓掌，故意把他俩挡在外面。“太妙了！”迪安喊道。  
　　只有赫敏抿着嘴指出这并不是复杂的魔法：“这只是前段时间学过的漂浮咒而已。”  
　　“但你也没施出来啊。”罗恩鼓掌鼓得最用力。  
　　赫敏白了他一眼：“在广场上偷袭同学是违反校规的！”  
　　  
　　哈利没参与他们的争端。刚才他看到那道咒语似乎是发自纳威·艾森伯格，但他什么也没说。等过会儿下课之后，哈利才偷偷去找他，说了声谢谢。  
　　“你帮了我，上次记忆球的事。”对方飞快地笑了一下。“叫我威尔吧，我的中间名，我家人都这么叫。”  
　　  
　　威尔后来也在寻找魔法石的冒险中帮了不少忙。他虽然看起来总有些郁郁的，但其实很靠得住。  
　　  
　　#  
　　威尔很少向哈利他们提起自己的父母。  
　　五年级的时候，他们去圣芒戈探望韦斯莱先生，闲转的时候竟然碰见了他。  
　　“你也在医院啊？”罗恩猛地看到朋友，立马开心地说。  
　　赫敏给了他一肘子。  
　　  
　　他们都以为威尔的父母只是重病，起不来床之类的，但是现在看到病房上的“精神损害科”，哈利才意识到，这要比瘫痪悲哀得多。  
　　威尔的母亲念着威尔的名字，要给他塞糖纸，威尔对哈利点点头：“先进来吧。”然后他转身回到病床前，冲母亲笑了笑：“谢谢，妈妈。”他结果那张糖纸，捋平了放到背包里的一个小盒子里。  
　　哈利便知道威尔眼睛里一直以来的忧郁从哪儿来的了。  
　　  
　　威尔的祖父祖母在窗边站着，冲自己孙子的朋友们微笑着。这对老夫妻集合了哈利对于爷爷奶奶最憧憬的想象，他们看起来很亲密且宁静。  
　　他们三十多岁的儿子正在一边的床上傻傻地自言自语。威尔的奶奶轻声哄了哄，眉眼间竟然没有哈利想象的那种疲惫和焦虑，就像个普通的妇人一样。  
　　威尔的爷爷乐呵呵地说：“你还呆在这儿干什么，威尔？去朋友们去玩吧，这里有我们呢。”  
　　  
　　伊登·艾森伯格看上去是个很快乐的老先生。威尔整理自己背包的时候，伊登凑在多瑞娅·艾森伯格耳边讲悄悄话。  
　　六十多岁的人，还讲悄悄话！  
　　威尔的奶奶抿嘴笑了笑，在他们几个之间看了看，然后笑着瞪了艾森伯格先生一眼。  
　　  
　　他们在讲什么呢？  
　　哈利跟着威尔向病房外走。  
　　自己的爸妈如果还活着的话，他肯定也能天天看到这样快乐的小细节，点点滴滴。哈利想。  
　　离开病房，哈利忍不住最后向里面看了一眼。多瑞娅顺手给痴笑的儿子掖被子，伊登没动，只是看着她，因年纪而有些浑浊的眼睛里充满专注。  
　　  
　　哈利鼻子一酸，连忙揉了揉眼睛，还好没人注意。  
　　威尔熟络地给罗恩和赫敏介绍医院里古怪的医生画像，哈利站在他们后面，假装在听。  
　　他先是看看威尔，然后是赫敏，最后又看看罗恩，心里充满了嫉妒。  
　　  
　　最后，哈利想，还好他还有小天狼星。  
　　  
　　#  
　　可小天狼星死了，在五年级末的那场战斗中。  
　　  
　　过了一个暑假，哈利艰难地调节心情，终于熬到开学。  
　　魔药学老师换人了，斯内普调去去教黑魔法防御。新的魔药学老师兼斯莱特林院长是位熟人。  
　　  
　　“太奇怪了，为什么你的祖母去当了斯莱特林的院长？”哈利问威尔。他终于从浑浑噩噩的状态中脱离出来，对现实有了点兴趣。  
　　威尔冲教师席上的祖母笑了笑，然后才坐下。“你不知道么？她本来就是个斯莱特林啊。”  
　　哈利瞪着眼睛看向多瑞娅·艾森伯格，后者用餐的动作轻盈优雅，确实是讲究的斯莱特林的特征。“但是她看上去很和气啊。”  
　　  
　　“你平时不能多看看报纸么？”赫敏忍不住插嘴：“艾森伯格夫人，我是说，现在是艾森伯格教授——她是个名人，很厉害的巫师，曾经是学校的风云人物，而且她的魔药学研究成果总能上报纸！你如果能多看看学术板块，也许不至于这样，对好友威尔的家人一无所知。”  
　　“没关系的。”威尔笑着摆摆手。  
　　  
　　邓布利多要给哈利开私课。“我们得尽可能了解我们的敌人。”邓布利多给哈利讲伏地魔的过去。  
　　“准备好了吗？”  
　　他们进入冥想盆，去了小汉格顿，见到了老冈特一家。哈利没来得及作何感想，另一段记忆开始了。  
　　  
　　“我们到了1937年。”邓布利多说。  
　　这是一座气派的庄园，庭院上有个修葺整齐的灌木组成的大迷宫，穿过中轴，有两个喷水池，和一个大花池，花朵按照颜色栽种，组成了一个别致的图案。  
　　“是里德尔家还是冈特家发财了？”哈利问。  
　　“我恐怕都不是。”邓布利多说：“这里曾经是麻瓜的一位要员的宅邸。他们从孤儿院里收养了小时候的里德尔。”  
　　“他真够走运。”哈利说。  
　　  
　　他们跟着记忆中年轻的邓布利多向前走，一路上，哈利一直吃惊地微微张着嘴。  
　　有一个支路边上摆着金色架子，站着只大号鹦鹉，嘟嘟囔囔地说着什么，仔细听，又仿佛是在哼歌。  
　　哈利终于忍不住问：“教授？”  
　　  
　　“这是我第一次见到汤姆·里德尔。非巫师出身的学生们在收到信的同时，需要专员来讲解，这你是知道的。”邓布利多教授抬头向远处望了一眼，“我们得继续走，后面有个大花园，他们在那里。”  
　　“他们？”哈利紧紧跟上。  
　　“林家还有一个孩子，也有巫师的能力。”  
　　  
　　褐色胡子的年轻邓布利多跟着管家的指引绕过气派的大宅，向庄园后面走去，他脚步轻松，看上去心情不错。哈利和老邓布利多在后面跟着，因为知道后面等着的是幼年里德尔，所以心里只有先验的厄运感。  
　　  
　　绕过最后一个墙角，终于看到了。  
　　  
　　藤蔓缠绕的长廊下，两个孩子一站一蹲，盯着一丛灿烂绽放的浅色蔷薇看。  
　　那男孩子出乎意料的好看，正仰头微笑。女孩子穿着简单的长裙，抚了抚头发：“别采啦，汤姆。就让它们长在那儿吧。”风把她细细的声音送过来。  
　　暖色的光点通过树叶，随风在他们身上摇摆。  
　　像一幅画。  
　　  
　　“之后你要看到的几段回忆，都是多瑞娅·艾森伯格教授好心提供的，”邓布利多在哈利旁边说，“毫无疑问，我可以说，这些记忆是研究伏地魔最珍贵的资料。”  
　　  
　　哈利看着花园里带着笑意的幼年里德尔，有些难以置信：“他看上去……只像个普通孩子。”  
　　“是啊。”邓布利多说，也注视着里德尔，“很遗憾，要是一直那样就好了。但是哈利，有些天性，可能注定是不会改变的。”  
　　  
　　艾森伯格教授与伏地魔是幼年的兄妹关系？哈利缓慢地消化着这个事实。威尔可从没提过他的祖母——  
　　“哦，”哈利忽然想起了圣芒戈的那夫妻俩，“威尔的父母……他们——”  
　　记忆里褐色胡子的邓布利多微笑着看着两个孩子，随后林家主人从后方出现，他们开始谈话。  
　　而哈利旁边这位邓布利多则说：“很高兴你跟上了思路，威尔的父母，爱德华和艾莉森·艾森伯格， 他们的事故伏地魔是参与其中的。不过，具体到怎样的地步，已经没人能告诉我们了……当时在场的食死徒们后来死的死，逃的逃……”  
　　  
　　两个孩子站了起来，跟在他们的父亲后面，带着褐色胡子的邓布利多向他们家的会客厅去。哈利与教授跟在后面。  
　　这两个孩子的关系似乎很好。  
　　哈利同时也由不住地打量这所麻瓜的大房子，这棟五十年前的庄园不管以什么时候的标准来看都足够豪华，高高的天花板和大窗子，走廊上巨大的油画，穿梭其中的仆人……  
　　  
　　哈利看着林先生的背影，他看上去是个很和蔼的人，哈利为他感觉到很可惜。  
　　“他不该领养里德尔的。”随即他想到了被全家灭口的里德尔的亲生父亲家，抬头问邓布利多：“教授，后来这个家怎样了？里德尔不会也把他们——”  
　　“我了解你的担忧，不过好在，骄傲的汤姆·里德尔给予了林家一定的认可度，”邓布利多短短地环顾会客厅，“林宅在几年后毁于火灾，不过，那是来自毫不相干的原因。”  
　　“是么？”哈利仍有些怀疑。  
　　“里德尔和林家小姐的分道扬镳花了漫长的五六年时间，在毕业之前，我们甚至全都以为他们以后会结婚。”邓布利多摇摇头，“艾森伯格教授的选择很明智。我想，她可能是当时所有人里最先看清楚他面貌的人。”  
　　  
　　多瑞娅·艾森伯格教授的儿子痴傻地躺在病床上的画面又从哈利眼前闪过。  
　　哈利脱口而出：“她做的不够好。”  
　　“没有人能预料到这一步的，包括我，”邓布利多说，“你看看他。”  
　　  
　　哈利看里德尔。小男孩笑得腼腆，然后随着邓布利多对魔法的解说，他的神色变成了吃惊和喜悦。  
　　硬说的话，里德尔眼底里闪过的不仅仅是孩童的喜悦，狂喜和野心藏在那好看的眼珠后面。  
　　  
　　#Now#  
　　里德尔瞪大眼睛：“我……我呢？那个我，现在是什么样子？”  
　　  
　　黛玉没看他。在这个老房间里，包裹着她的不是空气而是所有相关的记忆。她反而更不去看他。她盯着窗外的花园——那个在抄@家时被烧毁，几天前又被她用魔法草草修复的花园，郁郁葱葱——仿佛能看到过去的自己和里德尔在里面玩耍。  
　　多奇怪。竟然不是自己的视角。而是这种窥视般的回忆。  
　　黛玉几乎无法回想起从前里德尔真诚的微笑了——如果他真的那样笑过的话。想起真诚的笑，黛玉的思绪无可避免地滑向另一个深渊，想起小爱德华的笑脸。她的儿子。那永远卡在幼年的青年男人，年幼的时候，像世间所有孩子一样， 完全是盲目地在信任和依赖她。

　　而爱德华真诚的笑脸每天也都可以看见，这不是好事——他失去了成年人的心智，十几年来他的时间卡在了幼童的阶段。拜长达几天的钻心剜骨咒所赐，拜……这个人所赐。

　　里德尔没再说话。他能看出黛玉的表情。  
　　“怎么了？”里德尔轻声说：“我……我做什么了？”  
　　  
　　仍属于少年的嗓音带着数十年未见的小心翼翼，穿过房间，撞在黛玉心里；打开了五十年来一直压抑的所有回忆——每个细节都无比清晰，太阳光的角度，欢笑和拌嘴声，花香……  
　　她实际上从未将那些记忆尘封。每个熟睡的夜晚，那些过去都会在深眠之中造访，并在清晨阳光撒入房间前离开，悄然抹去它们一夜狂舞留下的梦境。  
　　然后她起床，和丈夫一起挽手去医院照顾他们的儿子儿媳。  
　　  
　　里德尔等着她的回答。可她竟然有些恐惧给出答案。她宁愿回忆更美好的记忆。  
　　“你还记得我那次生病么？”她望向窗外，外面没有芙蓉在开。  
　　里德尔动了动，说：“记得。”  
　　  
　　#Then#  
　　风雨在不遗余力地预备推倒林家这栋单薄的房子，雷鸣在每个房间里回荡，仆人们忧心的面孔随着一次紧挨着一次的闪电亮了又暗，暗了又亮。  
　　黛玉生病三周了。  
　　她知道自己好不了了。人躺在床上，眼睛似乎是睁着，帷帐一直在向上升，向上升；身体在上升，轻滑的缎面和床垫也在向上升。而意识……意识陷在身体最底层，薄薄地贴在后背上，全只等着断气。  
　　  
　　丽娜陪着她，一直在絮絮叨叨。  
　　听我说啊，小姐，林先生搜罗了好几本珍品旧书……等您看，我看那上面的画儿啊……夫人上周去了城里……玩偶……如果我说，那布料应该是……特别合身……红色，真不称史密斯先生……  
　　打雷的时候玻璃会在窗框间哆嗦。  
　　  
　　丽娜站起来，人影在床边略过，去门边唤人。  
　　“里德尔少爷还没回来。我得叫山姆出去看看去。”  
　　  
　　黛玉浑浑噩噩的。  
　　  
　　楼下传来些许骚动，在突破天盖的雷鸣下不值一提。  
　　  
　　脚步声一路冲上来。  
　　  
　　“里德尔先生，您不该进来——”  
　　丽娜被搡开了。  
　　一股凉气扑过来，然后很多水点溅在黛玉脸上。她从迷惘中挣醒过来。  
　　“里德尔先生！小姐不能再遇寒了！”丽娜提高声音。但是房间里两个孩子都没理她。  
　　  
　　“怎么了？”她张嘴问。双唇间没发出一点儿声音。  
　　里德尔的头发全散了，黑发成绺紧贴着脸颊，浑身水珠四处乱滴。他跪在床边，两只手冰凉得像铁，脸比她还苍白，眼睛亮得惊人。  
　　  
　　“我刚才，刚才在花园里。”他说。  
　　  
　　【他从教堂回来，却没进屋。乱走着撞进花园，早春的杏花零躺在泥泞中，像除夕夜满地的礼花碎屑。】  
　　  
　　“我在想你。”他说。  
　　  
　　【他丢了伞。浑身冷得发抖，只有两腮是热的。他跪下。“ANYTHING! I would trade anything!”雷声盖住了他的干吼。闪电，闪电，闪电！】  
　　  
　　“你猜……你来看看——”他牵着黛玉示意她坐起来。  
　　“里德尔先生！”丽娜要去分开他们。  
　　“让开！”里德尔紧紧盯着黛玉，她也盯着他。  
　　她好不容易离开了床，完全倚在他身上；他和她冰凉的皮肤贴在一起。他几乎拖着她把他扶到窗边。  
　　  
　　窗子轰然自己开了。  
　　  
　　【他坐倒在泥里。雨水打进他张开的嘴巴，他忘记吐，怔怔的看。】  
　　  
　　强风携着雨水拍打着她。她睁大眼睛，完全醒了，清醒地看着这世界，比以往任何时候更甚。  
　　——满园的芙蓉，全开了，阴沉的暴雨下，粉白连成一海惊涛。  
　　风呼啸着撕卷走大朵大朵的花。花和花香随着强风在天地间扑撞，流离，忽上云天又入洼池底。  
　　  
　　这可不是芙蓉花开的时候啊。她脑海空旷。　这可不是芙蓉花开的时候啊。  
　　他扶着她。“看哪，就像魔法一样。”


	4. Chapter 4

#Now#  
　　黛玉不能忘记那片花海，可也不仅仅是那些花。  
　　伊登从未提及，但她知道他在乎，她自己也经常试着思考原因——即使在毕业之后里德尔的行径越来越邪恶，她也从未真正地同其他正派巫师一起站在反抗的战线中去，她尽力掩饰，但她确实总是抱着偏袒的态度看待汤姆搞出一个又一个骇人听闻的事件的。  
　　在深入人生的路上，她不缺少好朋友，或是令人感动的景象，（事实上，伊登要比汤姆浪漫十倍，他曾经花了很大的功夫帮她散心，毕业后，他们走过全英国最人迹罕至的景点，在星夜下的裸岩，石窟间漫天的萤火虫，也有各种各样的花海）；在他那里得到的乐趣早远超童年在林家的那几年，有在虚空中漫步的不踏实感。  
　　十岁的黛玉有一部分未随身体一同长大， 而是固执地躲在她的头脑深处，近五十年来，她总是无法战胜那个病兮兮的小姑娘。  
　　  
　　那个小姑娘终于再次见到了年少时的汤姆，现在正在黛玉脑袋里欢欣，她真想变回从前的样子，牵他的手，坐在桌边，一起看书，就这样度过这个宁静的傍晚，如半世纪之前那样。  
　　  
　　“你已经是整个国家的公敌。”黛玉没动，也没去取书。这个宅子早就荒废了，这里根本没有书。  
　　“为什么唤醒我？”汤姆左右看看：“我感受不到其他魂片。”  
　　“因为你的灵魂已经残破不堪了。”  
　　里德尔转回目光，直视她。“你想干什么？”  
　　  
　　肯定是因为她的外表变得太多，他已经无法维持对她的那种深刻的信任了，警惕和生疏渐渐露出来。黛玉脑袋里那个小姑娘的快乐消失了，静静地退回了黑暗中。  
　　  
　　“现在你在霍格沃茨，”她说，“你带着你的同伙们，想要把那个学校毁了。”  
　　里德尔盯着她，她看起来没在说谎。“真遗憾，我还挺喜欢霍格沃茨的。现在呢，你把我这魂片唤醒是叫我去说服自己吗？”  
　　“我想救你。”她说。  
　　“我做了什么事？”他提高了声音，非搞清楚不可。刚才她还动了杀意的。可黛玉并不说。  
　　“你应该忏悔。”  
　　“忏悔什么？”  
　　“因为这可以救你的命。”她说：“把那些破碎的魂片都拼合起来。”  
　　里德尔嗤笑。“这有什么意义？我把灵魂分开是有目的的。”  
　　“是啊。”黛玉凝望着他，为了永生。“我想你了。”她对着虚空说。  
　　里德尔耸耸肩。“你可以去霍格沃茨找真正的我。”  
　　  
　　可她认为她找不到。也许她所想念的顶多是童年回忆的一个幻影，一个鬼魂，一个符号。也许就如同部分拒绝现实的她自己，真正的汤姆也早在童年的时候悄无声息的死了，也许是那个雨夜，也许是在校长头次拜访的那个周末——总之那个汤姆从未抵达到霍格沃茨过，他留在了褪色的20年代阳光下，而与她一起登上霍格沃茨特快的，只是贪婪和欲望的那部分汤姆，随着岁月流逝而逐渐失去人形。  
　　  
　　眼前这个刚成年的毛头小子，他身上还会残留她所想念的那个小汤姆吗？  
　　这不可能。你在做梦。她对自己说。儿子变成那样，你还看不清楚么。  
　　可现在能怎样做呢？这个魂片已经完全复活。她不能就这样抽身而去。她把身上另一支魔杖留给他，然后幻影移形走了。“去霍格沃茨吧。”  
　　  
　　里德尔给自己解开绳子，第一件事是冲出卧室去。果然，不同于自己卧室仿佛时间未曾流动，走廊里布满灰尘和蛛网，除此之外别无他物。他仍清楚记得第一次到这里的惊叹，记得每个铠甲、画像、花瓶摆放的位置，甚至它们的花纹。而现在这里看起来像个鬼屋。  
　　里德尔确信这确实是很多年以后了。  
　　  
　　他给衣服施加变形术，拿兜帽遮住脸，然后幻影移形，去往了对角巷。他想去找些书看，搞清楚五十年后自己的情况，却差点以为自己来错了地方。这里贴满阴沉的告示，叫居民们减少出行，增加防护意识。  
　　这里曾经是最热闹的地方，可是路上却只有一两个行人，把脸捂得比他还严实。  
　　  
　　他做了什么？他想。这地方简直一团糟。  
　　  
　　几家体育用具店、宠物店、服装店都紧闭大门，看起来很久没开过了。书店自然也不例外。里德尔透过橱窗向内窥视了一下，里面灰扑扑的，窗子边贴着一张纸条：本店警报器已连通傲罗部。  
　　  
　　　好在报纸架放在门外，也许是在服务市民——如果有市民路过的话。里德尔取出一份来，他扫了眼日期，1998年4月30日，从上面的一层薄灰看，不像是今天的报纸。  
　　报纸上花大篇幅在告诫人们注意安全，告诫人们小心魔法生物，小心阴尸、狼人、巨怪、摄魂怪——神秘人的非人追随者们。  
　　  
　　里德尔盯着神秘人三个字，考虑了几秒，觉得这指的就是自己。他有点想笑。  
　　  
　　他又翻了几页，其中一篇社论的署名引起了他的注意：伊登和多瑞娅·艾森伯格。  
　　他在空巷里站了几分钟，然后慢慢把报纸折起来，已将霍格沃茨完全忘到了脑后。  
　  
　　里德尔觉得不真实。艾森伯格或许另娶了一个也叫多瑞娅的妻子，这对里德尔来说是最合理的解释。黛玉与自己分道扬镳的未来太不切实际了，在里德尔学生时期，他对自己今后的事业尚有一丝不确定，而她是他生活里唯一确切的事物。  
　　真见鬼，就算他制造头两个魂器，也没瞒着她，她也没曾辜负过他的信任。  
　　半个世纪能够改变这么多东西么？  
　　  
　　####  
　　Then  
　　####  
　　“还好艾森伯格教授在我们这一边。”哈利说，“她肯定对伏地魔十分了解。”  
　　“这对她可不会是件好事。”邓布利多说，“好了，接下来的回忆你可能看过——那是里德尔制作第一次魂器之后，他将罪名推给了海格。”  
　　他们进入了冥想盆，这段记忆与哈利曾经在日记本里看到的没多大区别。他此时在意识到早在五年级时，里德尔已经完成了第一起谋杀，并且制造出了一个魂器。  
　　　  
　　邓布利多手里还有一个小小的装着回忆的瓶子。  
　　“是艾森伯格教授的吗？”哈利问。  
　　邓布利多点头说：“五年级的那个暑假，麻瓜汤姆·里德尔一家成为了伏地魔第二个魂器的受害者。”  
　　“他害死了他的祖父？”哈利难以置信地问。  
　　“是的。可等我掌握确切的证据的时候，伏地魔已经背上了不少谋杀案并且逍遥法外，脱离了魔法部的管束。”  
　　“等等，这是艾森伯格教授的记忆，那么她是……？”哈利想了想，“她也在现场吗？”  
　　  
　　里德尔旧府。  
　　哈利记得这个宅子，他曾经在梦里见过伏地魔在这儿害死一个看门的老人。多瑞娅·林作的麻瓜打扮，像是无意中闯入的村民的孩子。她站在门外走神，哈利没看到伏地魔。

　　房间里传来念咒的声音，是索命咒无疑，哈利甚至能捕捉到其中闪出的绿光。念咒的声音遍又一遍，哈利先是吃惊于里德尔家有这么多人让伏地魔杀的，然后他想起了“穆迪”的话——禁咒需要的魔法水平非常高，学生们就算念了索命咒，最多也就是让人流流鼻血。  
　　哈利自己就曾经对贝拉特里克斯施过钻心剜骨咒，但她的表现就好像只是被挠了下痒痒。

　　多瑞娅显然也猜到在这一点，脸上浮现出怜悯的神色。她在外面静静地等了好久，直到恼火的念咒声骤然停下之后，房间里传来几声惨叫，她也没动。  
　　里德尔终于蹒跚着走出来，耗尽了力气，他全身溅满了血，眼睛凶恶又明亮，擦掉匕首上的指纹后，随手把它丢到草坪里。  
　　  
　　他满不在乎大宅里发生的事，靠着院子的栅栏坐下喘气。哈利注意到他手上的戒指。  
　　“他用自己父亲的死亡做成了这枚魂器。”邓布利多在一旁说。  
　　“她为什么不去阻止他？”哈利脱口而出：“艾森伯格教授就在一旁站着看？”  
　　  
　　邓布利多没有立刻回答。哈利扭头看了他一眼。“教授？”  
　　“有时候，人会犯错误的，”校长说，“不能挽回的错误。”  
　　哈利当时没懂，一年后才从报纸上读到了校长妹妹的故事。那时候校长的葬礼结束了没多久，哈利也才发现他一直所敬佩依赖的校长暗中也藏着不为人知的人生瑕疵。彼时他与罗恩赫敏在威尔·艾森伯格家短暂避难了几周，他的苦恼叫多瑞娅看出来了，她对邓布利多那段故事的看法竟然与校长此时对她的看法惊人的一致。  
　　人会做错事，她说。  
　　你是指你帮助里德尔制作魂器的事吗？哈利当时心情不佳，竟然直直把这句话问了出来。  
　　哦，梅林，她过了一会儿才回答，魂器的事情我确实处理得不对。  
　　  
　　哈利依旧没懂。可能不懂是件令人羡慕的好事，他的人生简单得多。从未受过任何艰难的抉择，所做过最大的冒险，也仅仅是把他的性命压上去而已。而对于诸如邓布利多和艾森伯格教授之类的其他人，被迫押到桌上作为赌注的东西还有更多了不得的东西。  
　　  
　　“我很庆幸有你在。”里德尔换着角度欣赏他的戒指，他可以看到辉煌且漫长的未来在前方等着。“这感觉很棒。你不再考虑一下吗？”里德尔说。  
　　多瑞娅瞥了他一眼，后者正微笑着看她。  
　　她扭过头，无言地拒绝他的邀请。  
　　“我希望你能一直陪着我。”里德尔仰头望着她：“我没法一个人去永生。”  
　　“我觉得你可以。”她语带讥讽。  
　　“黛玉，”里德尔唤她的本名，“取人性命的事情可以我来负责，你这么优秀，我俩一起研究，总可以找到法子绕过那个限制的。”  
　　他们僵持了一会儿，她皱着眉头蹲下身子，用魔法帮他去除衣服和脸颊上的血渍，然后替他整理袍子上的皱褶。“我不知道， Voldemort.”  
　　  
　　里德尔近距离地盯着她，有些不满：“这有什么好犹豫的？别告诉我你又和那个艾森伯格搞到一块儿去了？”  
　　“你真会说话！”她厌恶地抽回手。  
　　“我认真问过你，”里德尔目光灼灼，“你就是不肯答应。除非艾森伯格成天给你灌输些乱七八糟的东西，你怎么会拒绝——”  
　　“我理所应当服从你吗？你从哪里得到这个结论的？”黛玉居高临下地看着他，而里德尔表情阴冷，一场激烈的争吵眼看就要开始。  
　　  
　　记忆在此断了，哈利脚下一硬，猝不及防地碰到了校长办公室的地面，他站稳了，仍意犹未尽：“后来呢？”  
　　“一场巨大的争吵，显然。”邓布利多说：“但后面的事就全是私事，我们看到这里就足够了。”  
　　“艾森伯格教授为这个和里德尔分手的吗？”哈利好奇地问。  
　　“首先，他们两位从未正式交往过，就我所知，”邓布利多说，“而且，密切的感情不是一两次口头的争吵就能抹掉的……”他清了清嗓子，催促道：“哈利，课上完了，如果没有与伏地魔相关的问题的话，你还是早点回寝室休息，免得错过宵禁。”  
　　  
　　“我能把课程的内容讲给我的朋友们吗？”哈利在被赶出去之前连忙问。

　　“你得先征求艾森伯格教授的意见，而且你得保证，他们不会再向外传。”

　　“我信任他们不会说的。”哈利冲校长点点头，然后兴奋地离开，得知这么多不为人知的久远秘辛，这样的心情是正常的，况且因为局限的人生阅历，那些记忆对他的感触不会超过一本通俗小说所能带来的范围。

　　邓布利多，则完全相反。他拿魔杖抵着太阳穴，抽出另外一个肆意快活的少年魔头的回忆，白色的思絮在瓶子里静静旋转，冥想盆就在几步之外，但是他没有动，就这样在静夜里坐着，捏着那个装着记忆的小瓶子。  
　　  
　　#NOW#  
　　里德尔站在艾森伯格家的庭院里，没有立刻进去。他望着这棟房子，一动不动，好像有种超自然的力量命令他必须把这房子一丝不苟地观察一边似的。  
　　他没怎么想过如果自己和黛玉结婚之后的家是怎么样的，但肯定不会是这么平凡……平庸的样子。三层小楼，新粉刷过的浅色墙面，种满花的小院，窗台上摆着的几个无趣的手工竹制品，老旧却经过保养的家具，无处不散发着平庸的气味。  
　　她在这里结成家庭，抚养孩子，老去……  
　　  
　　里德尔想，他肯定做了特别坏的事，才让他俩这样决绝的分道扬镳——不过，也不一定，问题也可能出现在她身上。里德尔露出冷笑。伊登·艾森伯格总在他俩之间晃来晃去的。  
　　她说会在霍格沃茨等他。里德尔知道在这里不会遇见她，但总有一种她就在身后的错觉。  
　　  
　　“谁？”  
　　真的有人沙沙地从树后绕过来，手里捏着一把鲜花。  
　　同样老去的伊登似乎把里德尔当做了普通的孩子，先冲他笑了笑，然后从里德尔冰冷的眼神中察觉到了什么，不再向前走了。  
　　“汤姆……”伊登怔了几秒，望着这个年轻人，“你是谁？”  
　　  
　　“老了所以脑袋不够用了吗？”里德尔丢下一句话，径直向前门走去。伊登在原地站了几秒，摸摸口袋里的魔杖，跟了进去。  
　　  
　　里德尔在这屋子里暴风似的冲来冲去、四处打量。老伊登慢悠悠去厨房倒了两杯咖啡，端去放在桌上。“要来尝尝吗？我这儿的咖啡豆全英国也没几家巫师能搞到手。”  
　　里德尔扫视着客厅壁炉上的那些照片。医院病房为背景的多瑞娅，照顾孩子的多瑞娅，和家人合影的多瑞娅，和婴儿合影的苍白的多瑞娅，披上婚纱的多瑞娅……只一张照片里有最年轻的她，和里德尔这魂片的记忆一模一样——朗朗晴天下她抿嘴笑，银绿相间的领带在阳光下反着光，背景是霍格沃茨，鲜花不断被扔到天上，她的头发湿漉漉的。这是那场毕业典礼。对与里德尔来说，只是几个月前的事情。  
　　一切分歧就是从那一天开始的吗？里德尔盯着那张相片，揣摩着五十年来他所不知的波折。  
　　  
　　“你真的不来喝？我这个年纪，一早上可经不住两杯咖啡。”伊登在餐厅说。  
　　里德尔阴沉着脸走过去。“How?”里德尔只关心这个问题——他如何把她抢走的？  
　　“大概因为我更有魅力。”老伊登满头的银发很扎眼。

　　“她把我带回来的。她用手段助我复活的。”里德尔说。“你的婚姻显然出现了危机。”  
　　“我猜到了，”伊登轻轻把空咖啡杯推开，双手放在膝上，平静地望着里德尔，“五十年。我赢了五十年。”  
　　  
　　###  
　　有求必应屋。  
　　“冠冕呢？”威尔抬头问。  
　　“我处理好了。”多瑞娅刚从外面赶回来，坐在这孩子旁边。威尔没看出她在撒谎。  
　　  
　　他们都知道食死徒在霍格莫德村集结，霍格沃茨危在旦夕。威尔也许该用心思考如何在这场大战中发挥更多力量，可相反，他拉着多瑞娅，想要祖母给他讲故事。“给我讲讲他吧。”  
　　自出生起，这是威尔首次对祖母提出这个要求。伏地魔简直是一直伫立他们家客厅中央的大象，所有人都小心翼翼地绕着它走，假装那一大块阴影不存在。  
　　“你想知道什么？”她问。  
　　“你为什么没有阻止他呢？你有那么多机会。”  
　　  
　　多瑞娅思考了几秒。“我确实没能阻止他，”她说，“我到现在也不知道该如何阻止他。”  
　　威尔记得哈利说过，学生时代的多瑞娅和伏地魔关系非常好。他对她的回答半信半疑。“您一开始就知道魂器的事，对吗？您从没阻止过他吗？”  
　　多瑞娅想了想，说：“我那时候确实和他吵过一架。”  
　　  
　　#Then#  
　　（五年级）  
　　里德尔从校长室回寝室。推开石门，休息室的火炉快要熄了，他差点没看到空荡荡的休息室里阴影里的那个人影。  
　　“多瑞娅。”他向她打招呼，语气里藏不住愉快，“我要得到一枚贡献奖章了。”  
　　“我听说了，萨拉查·斯莱特林的怪物是原来只巨蜘蛛，”她说，“真令人意外。”  
　　“是啊。”里德尔轻松地说，走过去坐在多瑞娅旁边，“是那个格兰芬多的半巨怪，真是可怜了那个赫奇帕奇的姑娘了——我记得是叫桃金娘。”他把自己向沙发里一扔，“你还没休息？”  
　　  
　　黛玉低头看着自己手里的本子，在微弱的火光下里面的字迹灰蒙蒙的一片。她心里有不安。这不少见，她觉得环境总是令人不安的。里德尔对他来说总是像大海里唯一一块不动的那块礁石，给她稍许安慰。然而现在这块礁石也在产生着她看不懂的变化。  
　　她的“礁石”拿魔杖点了下火炉，火焰升起来了。休息室一下亮了不少。  
　　  
　　“邓布利多开始怀疑我了，”里德尔往多瑞娅手上的本子看了看，“日记本你得帮我多保管几天，行吗？”  
　　多瑞娅手里拿着里德尔的一片魂片的载物。这真是一件神奇的事情。他的一片灵魂，就在这本子里。  
　　  
　　“你现在还没改注意吗？”  
　　“我可以去找魔法石。”  
　　里德尔扬扬眉毛，他今晚心情不错，不想和她争执这个问题。虽然在他看来，魔法石这种办法太不可靠了，可他什么都没说，而是向黛玉靠了靠：“今天可真累啊。”  
　　他俩在炉火前静坐，心中都毫不怀疑——这样平和的夜晚会一直陪伴他们到很老的岁数，即使在白天里如何奔波徒劳，在夜晚对方的身边，总会有这么一处安宁的地方。他们对这样的未来从未明确地进行过预想，但确实毫无疑问，“未来”“今后”这样的字眼对他们来说，总是由这样的夜晚的永恒之感所主宰的。  
　　  
　　那个时刻之后的约九个小时，黛玉竟然收到了信，来自林如嵩。  
　　他在他们快两年前就被处决了。黛玉绝对想象不到，这封信是如何从遥远的东方一路辗转，奔波而至的。它经过麻瓜邮差的层层递送，凭着惊人的运气和邮差的好心，送到了林家曾经聘请的家庭教师丽娜小姐手里（她离开林府之后搬了两次家，可当真不好联系），然后由她（一头雾水地）在汤姆酒吧外面拦住一个穿袍子的怪人，请他用猫头鹰代为寄送，这样历经波折，最后竟然真的成功抵达了霍格沃茨礼堂。  
这封信由那个路过的巫师好心地套了个新的牛皮纸信封，黛玉在早餐时候收到，对着来历不明的东西怀抱谨慎，拆开来看，才是一份异常熟悉的东方模样的信件。  
　　  
　　吾侄 黛玉 启  
　　  
　　这竖排的五个字是黛玉多年所未曾见过的熟悉、亲切的形状。她打开信匆匆读了一遍，里面是林如嵩处决前几个月留下的关切乃至些啰嗦的叮嘱。  
　　黛玉回想起儿时旧宅的暖色日子。她读第二遍信的时候，这一切被从她身边抢走的那一夜又重新浮上心头，她想起那个火光映天的晚上，阴冷的街角尽头出现的里德尔的身影，那影子帮她摆脱了多少孤独荒凉的噩梦。  
　　  
　　恰此时里德尔坐到她身边了。“早上好。”他的心情延续昨晚的愉快。  
　　同级生格林和斯维尔跟着坐在他们对面。“……竟然是个格兰芬多。会不会是搞错了。”  
　　“别吧，看那个蠢货大个头被开除，我挺满意的。”格林瞟了里德尔一眼，然后和斯维尔交换眼神，他们显然觉得背后凶手另有其人。  
　　  
　　黛玉看了眼里德尔，他没有再往她那里看，而是专注于和同学打哑谜。  
　　“真可惜这次只死了一个，”斯维尔笑吟吟地冲里德尔说：“Voldemort，你觉得呢？”  
　里德尔笑了：“斯莱特林的密室毕竟没有被找到。我觉得悲剧还有可能发生。”  
　　“很有可能。”斯维尔咯咯地笑起来，倒在格林怀里，她眼睛一转，注意到黛玉捏着信，一直没动面前的食物：“多瑞娅，你心情不好。”  
　　“我很好。”黛玉说。  
　　“怎么了？”里德尔动作优雅地往面包上涂黄油。  
　　“我想和你单独说。”  
　　里德尔顿了一下，斯维尔和格林大大咧咧地笑着，端起盘子挪到一边儿去了。斯莱特林的人很能观察颜色，纷纷 给这两位学长学姐周围留出了起码三个人的空档。  
　　  
　　这有点引人注目了，里德尔朝教师席上瞟了一眼，有教师注意到了，正朝他们这里看。  
　　“你对他们俩有点没礼貌。”里德尔说。  
　　“不，”黛玉反驳说，“他们喜欢的是服从你的指挥。”  
　　里德尔不想和她吵，呼了口气：“到底怎么了？”  
　　黛玉把信递给他，期待着什么真诚的反应。  
　　里德尔大概扫了一眼，抿了抿嘴，轻描淡写地说：“你怎么还在想这个。今天并不是林先生的忌日。”  
　　  
　　“他是你父亲，”黛玉说。  
　　“哦，恩，”里德尔说：“没错。父亲。你怎么今天想起他来了？”  
　　“只作了六年的父亲，对你来说大概不够长。”她语气变得激烈起来。  
　　“哦，黛玉，那只是个口误，”里德尔匆匆又扫了遍信，没看到什么该值得注意的地方，他真诚地问，“你想他的话，我们可以抽时间回去看看。”  
　　“暑假我想回去一趟。”  
　　  
　　“你认真的吗？”里德尔谨慎地问。  
　　黛玉点头。  
　　里德尔摇摇头：“好吧，好吧。在那个老宅住，暑假就得和魔法告别了，踪丝会有所察觉的。不过，不是大麻烦，我再想想办法。还有房间的修缮问题……”  
　　“不会住太久的。我就是想回去呆几个晚上。”  
　　里德尔偏头看她：“那就好。再和过去纠缠没什么好处，不管怎么说，他们都已经不在了——”  
　　她说：“我尤其想回花园看看。说不定那些花已经重新长出来了。”  
　　  
　　里德尔顿了顿，面包在嗓子里有些干，他端起一杯咖啡来喝了一小口，告诉黛玉她的幻想不切实际。“它们太娇贵了，这么多年没人给浇过水。”  
　　“我可以用魔法。”  
　　“有踪丝。”  
　　黛玉的眼神又变冷下来：“我不不知道你这样反感我们从前的家。”  
　　“不是反感，我只是觉得没必要，”里德尔决定直说，“我们不需要靠旧东西去回忆没意义的过去——”  
　　“哦，这样看来，你那日记本岂不是显得有些多余。”  
　　“别提，”里德尔吓了一跳，咬牙低声说：“教师就在那边，别提它！”  
　　“好，不提。”她放弃了早餐，捏着信起身走了。  
　　“多瑞娅！”里德尔低声喊了一声，她头也没回。  
　　  
　　斯维尔和格林等她走出去十几步之后才慢慢从长凳上横着挪过来，笑着问：“你们又怎么了？”  
　　“理念冲突。”里德尔简短地回答，没能掩饰住烦躁。  
　　  
　　###  
　　Now  
　　###  
　　多瑞娅含糊地告诉威尔，她在里德尔制造魂器的那段时间和他冷战了颇长的一段时间，他自然而然地认为她是在为魂器的事情在向他表示反对。可实际上呢，她在那时候对那个低年级的赫奇帕奇女生桃金娘根本没有报以太多的想法。  
　　她考虑永生的问题，考虑灵魂的问题，考虑自己再也追不回来的童年的问题，从始至终地忽略了死在里德尔手里的那些无辜的人。  
　　那和她无关。她对此不报任何想法。  
　　她自私得过分，最终自己唯一的儿子被食死徒折磨疯了，这可是世上顶讽刺的一件事。别人都觉得她可怜，她一点儿都不。她从为对抵抗伏地魔而死的人抱多少怜悯的想法， 这件事于是最终遭到自己头上；只可怜了爱德华，她的小爱德华，因为她而遭了那么多罪。  
　　  
　　人们所以为的——她是个学识渊博的好人、他是无恶不作的恶棍——他们的差距真的有那么大吗？  
　　邓布利多以及其他教师、同学们，以为她和里德尔的屡屡争吵是因为她看透了他的邪恶本性，以为她是个及时站到正义一面的明辨是非的斯莱特林。  
　　但实际上，那从来都不是善恶问题；他和她的一切争执，冷战，都与理念无关，与政治无关，与时局无关……她从来，总是，一直在小小的爱情圈里打转，她的眼睛也就盯着只有两个人的小世界。在她的想象中，那世界有一个开满花的小园子，有午后的暖风和藤架的阴影，只要他愿意守着，外面闹到怎样的地步她都不会关心。  
　　  
　　这种事她不会给任何人说。  
　　只有他明白，她是这样自私而小家子气的人。  
　  
　　她真是好久没见过他了。  
　　多瑞娅心里酸涩，脸上却闪过一丝笑容。她摇摇头，伸手把威尔揽进怀里。“一会儿可要注意安全啊。”她真心实意地叮嘱道。


	5. Chapter 5

或许是因为有求必应屋里没有一扇窗户，人又太多，多瑞娅在角落里站了一会儿，不踏实感总是隐隐不绝，她决定要回家去看看。  
　　她沿着人群外围离开了这屋子，城堡里面由食死徒统治，气氛完全不一样。有线报说哈利波特溜进霍格沃茨，正做什么密谋，整个城堡都在戒严，但不论哪个食死徒都假装看不见她——黑魔王没特别吩咐过，谁也不知道该采取什么态度，于是都干脆对她视而不见。  
　　  
　　多瑞娅这样一路畅通地离开霍格沃茨草场、幻影移形到小院门口，他们家那栋小楼东边的墙面塌了一小半，多瑞娅稍放快了脚步，一条咒语正擦着她脑袋飞过去。  
　　“你应该去霍格沃茨。”她说。  
　　厨房里的两个人停住了动作，里德尔已经把魔杖顶在伊登脑门上了。柜上的咖啡罐被咒语击碎，和几件厨具和半个水槽一起滩在地上，半个客厅也被魔法轰炸得乱七八糟。黛玉走进去，捡起被击飞的魔杖还给伊登。  
　　  
　　“这家伙把我们从多美尼亚搞来的咖啡弄撒了，”伊登哑着嗓子，告状似的说，“他说，是你把他放出来的？”  
　　  
　　“如果他能忏悔，霍格沃茨那里今晚会减少很多伤亡。”黛玉把手放在里德尔肩上，将他向后推了推，把这两个男人分开。她起了皱纹的手对里德尔简直像毒蛇，他连连倒退了好几步。  
　　“他不会的。”伊登说。  
　　“我当然不会的。”少年里德尔加重口气重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　房间里沉默了几秒。  
　　“那你要做什么？” 她耐心地问。  
　　“和你没关系。”  
　　  
　　她身后传来簌簌的声音，是伊登在聚拢地上被浸湿的咖啡豆。  
　　  
　　少年里德尔高傲的假面同她记忆中一模一样。  
　　甚至在临毕业前，她还对有里德尔在的未来蓝图深信不疑。  
　　  
　　#Then#  
　　城堡前的草场摆满了椅子，四处点缀鲜花和气球，艳阳高照。少年少女们（可能是最后一次）整整齐齐穿好全套校服，浑身戴着学院颜色的装饰，他们进行最后的狂欢，对学生时代的结束绝口不提。  
　　  
　　里德尔坚持要专门去阿尔巴尼亚一趟，而黛玉已经拿到了魔法部的实习。  
　　“我可以请假。”  
　　“不用。”  
　　“幽灵办公室又不是多忙的地方，它们总可以等上一周。”  
　　“我自己去。”  
　　  
　　黛玉环视四周，教师们被学生拉着合影，可以看到邓布利多的身影。她说：“没能留任不是你的问题。邓布利多总防着你，离开学校能更自由些。”  
　　“很显然，在他们看来，我的魔法水准也不足以担当防御课教授的水准。”  
　　黛玉知道他在想什么。她老早之前就收到了好几封实习邀请，而他一封都没有，还要加上学校这次的拒信。  
　　  
　　克洛伊牵着伊登，在原处朝她挥手，示意她过去合影。她轻轻朝他们摇头。  
　　“你去和他们一起吧。”里德尔冒出这样一句。  
　　“我想和你呆着。”  
　　“我不需要。”  
　　黛玉抚了抚他的胳膊，里德尔恼火地甩开：“我不需要照顾。”  
　　“好吧，”黛玉收回手，说：“也许你能比戒指那次有所长进。”  
　　里德尔恨恨地盯着她，提高嗓门：“我当然可以，如果你不要总是在我眼前晃的话。”说完他迈开步子走了。周围人纷纷看过来，她在袖子里暗暗捏起手指，一时间不知道往哪里走。  
　　  
　　“多瑞娅！”伊登像是从天而降一样出现：“还不来和我们照相吗？”  
　　“我没事。”她尽力维持正常对话：“怎么不见克洛伊？”  
　　“她和她的拉文克劳朋友们在一起呢。来这边。”伊登引着她往湖那边走，远离草场中心，这里没什么人。伊登与她并肩走着，草地上两个人静默走路的沙沙声令她十分安心。她悄悄用手抹了抹眼角。  
　　  
　　伊登在旁边嘀咕了一句，好像是飞来咒，多瑞娅没问。过了几秒后，有什么东西呼啸着从城堡那里飞过来，啪唧落在他掌心里。  
　　“你可以尝尝这个。”伊登把一团湿乎乎的绿色植物递过来，“我哥给我的。”  
　　多瑞娅瞟了一眼，是腮囊草。  
　　“恩？”他又动了动手腕，睁大眼睛开心地望着她。  
　　  
　　她想说典礼就要开始了，可张了张嘴，发现嗓子哑了，于是取过来一块嚼着吃了。腮囊草起的作用如此之快，他们两个袍子都没来得及脱下，就感觉到了呼吸不畅，连忙跳进了水里。  
　　伊登用魔杖指了指喉咙，在水下开口说话：“你现在可以流眼泪了。我什么都看不到。”  
　　冰凉的湖水在脸边慢慢流动，隔着泛绿色的湖水，伊登冲她微笑，可她一点儿想哭的感觉都没有了。  
　　  
　　他们一直向湖中心游去，湖水变得暗沉下来。岸上的声音模模糊糊的，似乎是校长在召集同学们找位子坐下，声音遥远而空洞。  
　　我们要赶回去吗？她碰了碰伊登  
　　伊登冲她眨眨眼：“你不想回就不回。”  
　　  
　　他们就这样错过了毕业典礼。  
　　向湖最底下游，水面上致辞的声音逐渐消失，鱼群在头顶慢悠悠地路过，鳞片散发着星星点点的光芒。再往下，绕过大团大团的水生植物，可以看到湖底，有简陋的人鱼的村落。它们似乎也知道今天是个狂欢的日子，只是遥遥冲他俩挥鱼叉、做鬼脸，没有冲出来赶他们走。  
　　水母群从他们身边游过，透明的粉色的发光生物，她可以看到他们体内的浮游生物，可以透过这一个看到后一个吃掉的浮游生物。  
　　  
　　在阴沉的湖底，她完全把里德尔忘了。  
　　  
　　他们最终浮上水面。典礼已经结束，狂欢中似乎没人注意到有两个人中途无声的消失，但他们的出现绝对是引人注目的——两个学生像落汤鸡一样从湖里走出来，笑着吐出嘴里的湖水和水藻，用咒语给对方烘干衣服。  
　　有人吹起口哨来。  
　　  
　　她的头发贴在脸颊上，因为冰冷湖水而苍白的脸色又因为快乐而浮现红晕。伊登扭头望着她，忽然跪了下去，冒冒失失地地从裤兜里掏出一个小盒子。  
　　有个学生过于吃惊而呛到，在不远处拼命地咳嗽。  
　　她比周围人还不清楚现在在发生的事情。  
　　  
　　伊登慌乱极了，显然在极力遏制自己拔腿就跑的冲动。“我……我知道这很突然，多瑞娅。可，可是我又觉得这是理所当然，命中注定的——你知道吗？从我在走廊上见你的第一眼开始……你知道，我们最近几年都没怎么交流，可是，可是我一直在关注你——当然不是那种诡异的方式，是默默注视，普通的关注，你懂吗？”  
　　她抿着嘴，没有说话。  
　　“完了，我是个白痴，太丢脸了，”他抹了把额前还在淌水的刘海，嘴巴紧张地鼓起来，十分孩子气，攥着盒子的手微微在发抖，“真抱歉这么唐突——”他喃喃着抱怨自己，放弃了希望，准备站起来。  
　　“我愿意。”她却低声说，伸出了手，碰了碰他轻颤的指尖。  
　　  
　　屏息盯着她的同学们最先反应过来，把手里的鲜花一齐向他们砸来，不少直接丢在了伊登脸上，后者忘记了躲，挨了好几下才想起眨眼睛，然后大叫着跳起来，抱着她原地转了个圈。“我不敢相信——”他端详她一眼，然后又抱着她转起来。鲜花和尖叫将他们包围。  
　　  
　　一切散了之后，她犹豫着推开斯莱特林的石门，这里的气氛有些微妙，同学们假装各做各的，暗中都在关注她。里德尔在十几步外的沙发边倚着，冷冷地盯着她。  
　　石门好像把刚才的欢呼雀跃关在了另一个世界。  
　　她走过去，想看看里德尔怎么说。  
　　“艾森伯格真是个蠢货，”他轻蔑地笑了：“你不会天真到以为他是为你准备的戒指吧？为了你手上那个东西，艾森伯格那女友正在拉文克劳准备跳楼呢。”  
　　她扭头便走。里德尔在身后说：“我希望你只是玩玩。别玩得太过。”  
　　  
　　#Now#  
　　对视的一瞬间，三个人都想起了漫长时间前无法追寻的同一个下午，自毕业典礼，他们三人的命运发生剧烈转向，也许对里德尔或伊登来说，她的选择是一时冲动；但在她自己时不时回想那个交织愤怒与惊喜的下午，她向伊登伸出手，这绝不是会吓到自己的选择。  
　　  
　　伊登率先移开目光，慢慢站起来，把咖啡罐子摆回到唯一幸存的柜子里，打量家里的破损。里德尔似乎被他这样的态度激怒，盯着黛玉，眼神里的怨恨增加，接着，他忽然动起魔杖发射咒语。黛玉将它们一一挡开，艾森伯格家客厅里的装饰甚至家具都被这些攻击型的魔咒搞得四分五裂。  
　　住了几十年的家在几分钟内几乎变成了垃圾场，她的心情好不到哪去。 几个回合之后，黛玉抓住一个空隙，在里德尔念两句咒语之间喘息时把他击中了，后者连着倒退几步，差点被倒在身后的沙发绊倒。  
　　“别任性了，汤姆，”黛玉跟上几步，缴了他的魔杖，“你这样是帮不到自己的。”  
　　  
　　“真棒，你的魔法同以前一样出色。”里德尔语带嘲讽，把沙发一把扶起来坐下去，仰头看了她一眼。  
　　“你总是用这种口气。”她摇摇头：“我不明白——”  
　　里德尔的讥讽之色加深：“好在你不用忍受我这个态度过上五十年。”他盯着地上的相片，碎掉的相框之下，正好是年轻的黛玉和伊登在大笑。里德尔盯着那照片沉默了好几秒。“我得谢谢你把我唤醒。我们算扯平了。”  
　　  
　　她眯起眼睛端详他。她不明白他这样的古怪态度——从一年级起就是如此，总这样宽宏大量又暗中计较的样子，可她从未弄清楚他到底认为她哪儿对他有所亏欠了。也就是他这样计较的心态，她忍让到了限度，决然走向了另一个人的方向。  
　　  
　　里德尔站起来。“你是准备杀了我吗，还是怎样？否则的话把魔杖还给我，”他特意加了一个词，“please。”  
　　里德尔拿了魔杖，没走出房门就幻影移形离开。霍格沃茨的那场战斗持续了一整天，次日傍晚的时候终于分出胜负，伏地魔死在反弹回来的自己的死咒之下，而年轻的里德尔的消息没有见报。  
　　第四天多瑞娅开始担心里德尔找回自己的身份宣布复活，并重新招兵买马。晨间抵达的报纸帮她打消了这一疑虑。预言家日报对偏门黑魔法魂器作了简短的介绍，并刊登了一则堪称有惊无险的新闻——神秘人“自我分裂”出了年轻版的自己，好在，在知情人士的举报下，魔法部将其逮捕归案。  
　　  
　　知情人士。  
　　  
　　多瑞娅看向病房另一头的老伊登，他正在聚精会神地看一本魔药学的杂志，感受到她的目光，伊登看过来，露出一个惯常的微笑，温和的令人着迷的浅色眼睛。  
　　预言家日报头版上，少年汤姆·里德尔被绑在椅子上，冷冷瞪着她。  
　　多瑞娅把报纸头版向里地折起来，压在包下。


	6. Chapter 6

一年半后，圣芒戈医院。  
　　“我今天要去做庭审记录。”威尔站在病床边，他的袍子穿得整整齐齐，头发梳得一丝不苟。他柔和地对痴傻地笑的父母说：“今天是很特殊的一天，本来按照我的资历，还轮不到我。但是部长说我可以参与这次的审判。”  
　　艾森伯格夫妇两人都有旁听的席位，不过得有一人留在病房照顾儿子儿媳，于是是多瑞娅陪威尔走出医院，灰蓝色厚重的云朵压在头顶，似乎会下雪。  
　　电话亭的入口已经恢复，门打开，外面的巫师已经挤得站到了电梯口，他们没拿到入场的许可，但也不甘心在家里等着。多瑞娅跟在威尔后面，费劲地拨开躁动的巫师，挤到前面去。“这简直成了场马戏。”她对孙子抱怨说，威尔没听清楚，因为大厅的空气被兴奋的窃窃私语填满了。  
　　  
　　审判设在魔法部最大的一间审判庭，但依旧坐满了人，后面还加了椅子。多瑞娅的位子视野不错，这一圈人都是因食死徒而失去过家人的。他们坚韧又疲惫的眼神说明他们这些年来饱经的心理折磨。在审判未开始前，这些受害者家属们静静的传递着互相安抚的眼神，半生的负担将在这里有所了结。  
　　审判比预定时间临时推迟了十分钟。所有人都在安静地等着，闭上眼睛，除了前排一个失去了妻子和孩子的啜泣的巫师，这里似乎空无一人。  
　　多瑞娅望向威尔，那孩子刚从学校毕业一年出头，坐在一群严肃的老巫师之间，非常明显。从他脸上她看不出来什么，威尔认真地整理手边的资料。多瑞娅知道那些东西他早在一个月之前就背熟了。  
　　  
　　里德尔终于在大门后面出现，两只摄魂怪跟着他。他似乎变瘦了。旁听席发生些许骚动，傲罗在下面守着，防止里德尔逃跑的同时也要注意巫师们的过激行为。  
　　好在审判有条不紊地进行下去了。  
　　威尔认真地做着记录，看上去很能够处理自己的工作。进入工作后，他看上去很专业，眼神里没有多余的私人情感，偶尔在里德尔回答时抬头看他一眼。  
　　  
　　坐在有铁链束缚的椅子上的里德尔看上去真无辜。他仍旧非常聪明，采取了对自己最有利的自我辩护。他憔悴、真诚地忏悔，提到自己在福利院的落魄经历对自己的负面影响，提到他在霍格沃茨的成长多令自己振奋。  
　　他看上去可真是一名误入歧途的少年，有些巫师们的态度为他恳切的辩护松动了。这时候有人站起来喊道：“胡扯！你看看你怎么对你的好朋友的！你让艾森伯格教授的孩子终身呆在了圣芒戈！”  
　　席间蔓延的动摇之意一扫而空，不少巫师冲里德尔喝起倒彩。法官不得不敲响法槌：“肃静！重申一遍，其人在十八岁之后的案件不在审理范围之内。”  
　　威尔在父母被提起的时候，脸色有点变化，但是做记录的动作没有停顿。  
　　  
　　法庭对里德尔的“复活”细节做了些调查。但是里德尔自己也说不清自己是怎样被唤醒的，也不知道冠冕去了哪里，他口气迷茫真诚，没有冲她那里看上一眼。  
　　傲罗办公室推测是食死徒贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇私下举行的复活仪式，一方面她是他最忠诚的信徒之一，另一个证据是，她在霍格沃茨之战之前就消失了，连她的丈夫到现在都不知道她的踪迹。  
　　“根据我们的推测， 她很可能是进行了自我献祭。”傲罗办公室的人只能给出这个结论。  
　　里德尔看向法官：“我不知道她是谁，大人。”  
　　“你被逮捕时手里拿着的魔杖就属于贝拉特里克斯·莱斯特兰奇。”  
　　“抱歉，大人，我不记得魔杖是怎么来的了。”  
　　他全程没朝她那里看一眼。  
　  
　　为制造魂器杀人这种想法是一种异想天开的恐怖。里德尔的忏悔表现为自己加了不少分，也有些人开始将那两个谋杀案理解成为年少无知的“错误”。  
　　如果他们知道里德尔特意挑了自己亲人杀害做了魂器，他们肯定不会这样想。但是唯一知道这件事且活着的人，只有哈利和他的三个朋友，以及多瑞娅和里德尔本人。哈利最后决定没有把这条线索汇报给魔法部，他认为艾森伯格家已经遭受太多的不幸，在病房外看到多瑞娅和伊登温馨的一幕一直让哈利忘不掉，他不忍心破坏它，所以选择沉默，为了避免多瑞娅·艾森伯格因为五十年前的协同犯罪而进了阿兹卡班。  
　　  
　　多瑞娅再看到里德尔又是两年后，后者六十年的刑期才起了头。那时魔法部通过了新决议，决定全面废止摄魂怪做看守的规定，并把阿兹卡班转移到另一处设施更高级的地方去，不少犯人为此欢呼雀跃，但里德尔大约是无法接受自己仍将要被困在囚笼里五十八年而深受打击，在转移囚犯的过程中表现得很不配合。  
　　经过一番讨论之后，他们小心地发信邀请多瑞娅去看看，告诉她如果为难的话大可拒绝的那段附言比邀请本身还要长出三行。  
　　  
　　多瑞娅没告诉家人，中午趁伊登午睡的时候到达阿兹卡班，在满脸纠结的监狱长的带领下进了探望室。实打实削痩了的少年里德尔坐在桌子对面却拒绝抬眼看她。  
　　多瑞娅从包里掏出缩龄剂喝下，十八岁的黛玉又重新回到他对面。  
　　  
　　里德尔听到动静，扭头看过来，黛玉对着他这幅强挺着高傲的样子，又想起了最初见面的午后，她从房间下来，会客厅那个刚刚离开福利院的男孩。  
　　她不知道她是否还残留着某些特质能让里德尔想起最初见面的自己。毕竟已经六十多年，从前在大宅子仆人拥簇间养尊处优的女孩坑你早就消失在岁月的苦味里。  
　　  
　　里德尔看上去并没有什么想说的。她思索他们可能早就缘分已尽，而她还一直执着地想捞回什么。也许她一直的感觉都是错误的，把本应该看轻的东西看得太重。  
　　里德尔不避开黛玉的眼神，但他也不和她做什么交流。黛玉维持着十八岁的形态，感受年轻时呼吸的轻盈和全身的活力，有些走神，觉得缩龄剂是一种会导致上瘾的魔药。  
　　  
　　最后他们也一言不发，守卫者敲了敲房间的门，示意最后的五分钟。多瑞娅站了起来，看着里德尔的脸想着剩下五十八年的刑期，觉得说什么都苍白。但其实这并不算特别绝望，相对于巫师的两百年的寿命，但她也明白里德尔绝对接受不了这样的耻辱。  
　　多瑞娅抚了下垂落的黑发，一言不发地站起来，这时候里德尔终于有动作了。他表情似笑非笑，让她觉得有些滑稽，他的情绪攒到极点终于爆发，忘记手上锁链，猛地站起来又被咯噔拽回座位上。  
　　“我不该救你。”他盯着她说：“那次热病我不应该救你。”  
　　  
　　多瑞娅停住脚步，转回来看着他，带着点儿对陌生人乱发脾气似的包容和冷淡的礼貌：“我不明白。”  
　　“我应该是那个魔法天才的，”里德尔想扬开手臂，却又被锁链所困，发出叮叮当当的声音：“我应该是不费力气就能掌握所有魔法的那个。你本来只是个麻瓜。”  
　　多瑞娅想起之前监狱给她的信，提到过里德尔精神失常的些许症状，她升起几分担忧来。  
　　“我换回来的，我拿我最珍贵的东西换回来你的命，”里德尔转动手腕指着她，锁链在苍白的皮肤上勒出红痕，“我会失败，都是因为你。”  
　　  
　　“哦，梅林的胡子，”多瑞娅摇摇头，她轻声唤他的名字，想为他叫回点儿清明来：“汤姆，魔法是不能交易的。”她看着里德尔，有点想哭。  
　　“花。”他哑着嗓子说，“花。”  
　　  
　　多瑞娅瞬间想起那反季节的花海，在暴风雨结束后也依然灿烂，它们挺过了寒冬，持续到了第二年的花季。她确实从未听说过这种异象。  
　　然后她就像是被记忆魔法击中一样，脑袋里的回忆轰然涌上来。她想起每次里德尔魔法学习受挫时盯着自己怨恨的眼神，想起里德尔偶尔露出对她理所当然的占有感。她一直包容他忽冷忽热的态度，但现在看来，情况是完全相反。　　  
　　  
　　里德尔靠在椅背上紧紧盯着她的表情变化。“我就应该让你死。我就不会落到今天这个地步。”  
　　“真是……真是荒诞。魔法是不能交换的，也不可能来交换别人的性命。你这白痴，就拿这种童话故事安慰自己吧。”  
　　他则恍若未闻，做出威胁的表情：“我真想杀了你。真该让你死。”  
　　  
　　“这么多年——这么多年，你一直是这样想的吗？在看着我和我说话的时候，一直独自抱着……这种无稽的、令人作呕优越感？”一股怒气从胸膛里升起，她提高声音：“You are sick!”  
　　“我真不该爱你。”他说，接着她未落的话音。  
　　  
　　她气的头皮发麻，她想揍他，或者诅咒他，最终她捏着拳头，扭头离开这个房间。  
　　守卫们猛地看到换了一个年轻姑娘出来，全部吃了一惊，用这种方式越狱的事情不是没有发生过，他们警惕地请多瑞娅留下做检查，她盛怒之间丢出好几条魔咒，在阿兹卡班制造了不小的乱子，最终冲进了监狱长房间里的壁炉，在他反应过来之前丢了把飞路粉。  
　　回到自己家里，多瑞娅感觉头重脚轻，她跌跌撞撞走回卧室躺在床上，心里咒骂着里德尔那“魔法换生命”的说法是多么无稽可笑，毫无根据，接着不知不觉睡着了。  
　　  
　　她热病复发，又重新回到了九岁那个暴风雨的夜晚。呼吸不上来，眼睛只能盯着帷帐顶的令人难受的花纹，整个人向下沉，浑身的骨头都像是浸了醋，又酸又软，皮肤老朽，一丝微风都叫她更痛上几分。  
　　她觉得自己挺不过去了。也许是真的，从他那里借来的一条性命也许就走到今天为止——也许他说的一切是真的，他一直是一个暗中牺牲的不讨喜的英雄。  
　　肺部的呼吸可能是她在维持这一切疼痛的罪魁祸首，她选择放弃一切，慢慢停止呼吸，破风箱一样的肺于是也不再发出噪音。  
　　  
　　一切就这样停止吧。她不再喘气。  
　　  
　　她睁开眼睛。从梦中醒来。窗外正是黄昏，天边是橘红色的，在屋内投进深蓝的影子。云边有一队飞鸟穿过。  
　　梦里一切的病痛丝毫没带到清醒的世界里。她在床上躺了一会儿，发现自己是饿醒的。多瑞娅下床去寻找食物，还没走到楼梯就闻见了香味。  
　　  
　　饭菜上桌的悦耳当啷声。  
　　“你醒来的正好。”  
　　她缓缓走下楼梯，伊登仰头望她，露出笑容。威尔穿着严肃的黑袍子，手里还在旁边的公文包里翻着什么，来不及抬头：“奶奶，你醒了。”他开始半是抱怨半是分享地念叨工作，说一些关于加班、开小差的同事以及总是送不及时的报纸的问题。  
　　伊登笑呵呵地为她拉开椅子，多瑞娅坐下来，身边环绕着令人放松的饭菜的味道和威尔年轻欢快的声音。  
　　这里是百分之百的现实。刚才的一切痛苦是一场荒诞遥远的梦。  
　　  
　　晚上全家人睡了，多瑞娅去阁楼找出小时候的麻瓜衣服，用魔法将它改的合身，然后穿上它走进夜色的田野里。等确定声音不会吵到那两个男孩之后，她砰地幻影移形离开。  
　　她出现在林家旧府，月色清冷，她一刻不浪费地前行，走下林府地下的一层，曾经是佣人呆的地方。她用魔法打开一扇紧闭的门，走进去跨过女食死徒莱斯特兰奇被拷在墙角的干枯尸体，去房间另一头的桌子上拿起蒙灰的冠冕。  
　　从某种角度说，傲罗办公室在两年前做的结论是正确的。把全部生命力交给冠冕上的魂片并让其重生的人确实是莱斯特兰奇。这女人太蠢，多瑞娅只是简单说了几句如何能救黑魔王，让最强盛的他重新出现，她就完全按照她说的做，被寄居在冠冕上偶尔显形的里德尔迷住，为这魂片的完全复活贡献出自己的性命。  
　　黛玉又恨她，又想为她哭泣。尽管这女人算是死在她的手里。  
　　  
　　她拿着冠冕离开林府，从前的记忆在大宅的各个角落徘徊。她在这个窗台上同他一起读过旖旎的小说，在花园的那棵树下同他为落花哀叹，也曾在那边的书柜旁安慰因为魔法而受挫的他。  
　　今夜月明星稀，后花园里充盈秋虫的呱噪和鸟儿的呢喃，一派祥和。  
　　她在树林里随便乱走，最后停在一棵芙蓉旁。现在是芙蓉的花期，却没有一朵花绽放。  
　　老宅被烧毁之后，这里的植被一直没能找回生机。还是两年前多瑞娅重返故地，用魔法简单打理之后，院子里的绿意才重新萌发。可是她现在回来，却意识到一直没见到这里开花。  
　　也许靠魔法拯救的花，终是没能力绽放出来。  
　　  
　　林宅里黑漆漆的，月光将有限的房间照得通透，展示出一片破败。她站在这个位子，想象着曾经这里灯火通明，是每个窗户都透出橘黄暖光的大宅反过来把黑夜照亮，佣人四处走动，她和汤姆避开丽娜小姐的说教，躲在某个隐蔽的地方读书。  
　　她可真不喜欢今天的天气。  
　　多瑞娅以魔杖指天，念了句咒语。于是乌云飞快地汇聚到这里，雷声在云上滚滚，顷刻便有瓢泼大雨浇下。风穿过大宅，发出泣诉的呜嚎，虫子们一下子噤声，惊鸟在狂雨中扑楞着翅膀，树枝不住地摇摆，像要同地里面蠢蠢欲动的什么要一起高飞，冲天离去。  
　　多瑞娅踮起脚，把冠冕挂在没有开花的芙蓉枝桠间，雨水之下，蓝色的宝石烨烨发光。  
　　她回头向林府看，那里华灯又起，人头攒动，二楼一间房子的窗户忽然被风刮过，男孩掺着女孩向外看，他们眼里映着满园怒放的芙蓉花，多瑞娅仿佛听到耳边那熟悉的稚嫩声音：“看哪，就像魔法一样。”

——The end——  
　　


End file.
